Dragon Heart
by marissa148
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to everyone back in Storybrooke when our heros were in the Underworld? How about what happened to Lily and Maleficent after the end of season 4? This is a story about family, hope, second chances and lets see whats in store for them when the heros are away, and the dragons play.
1. Theres No Place Like Storybrooke

**Hey guys guess whose back! Well for all my returning readers, hi I missed you guys. For all you new guys, hi, welcome. This is my first fan fic for Once Upon a time. This is a somewhat spin off from my other story. For all you new guys, you don't have to read it to understand the story, it would be great if you did, I'm not going to discourage you. But you don't have to, this is a separate story. As many of you know or don't, I am a big once upon a time fan. I like this season, but I think they could had done more and this is what I think what happened when our heros were in the underworld. Set in season 5b and before 5x20.**

There was a slight chill in the late winter night. An older blonde woman stood in awe at the sight in front of her. A flash of black and purple zoomed past her for the hundredth time that night. It felt like she was watching a beautiful dance that has been second nature to the other girl. The twist, turns, soaring, it came naturally to the younger girl. She was so proud, after weeks of practice, her baby was flying. It was a bumpy start at first, but after weeks of practicing, it seemed that the younger girl was doing this her entire life. Thinking about this made her heart break. Her daughter should had known how to fly since she was a child. She shouldn't had to wait till she was thirty to learn, to know who she really was. But because of the curse that was cast decades ago, her daughter was taken from her, leaving the poor woman in her most animalistic form, her dragon form.

"Lily," she yelled out to the dragon, "That's enough for today. Come down." She didn't want this moment to end, however, she could see that her daughter was slowing down and was getting tired. The dragon looked down and started to glide towards the ground with the grace of a swan. Once landed, a cloud of smoke engulfed the dragon, leaving nothing but a girl with ripped jeans and an army green jacket. Unlike her mother, she had brown hair and eyes, but her temper could rival the older dragon.

"Give me some credit. I could had last a little longer," Lily said. As she took a step forward, she nearly collapsed. Maleficent ran to her daughter, catching her before she fell.

"You were saying," she said, know that the younger girl didn't want to admit she was tired.

"It's nothing," she tried to brush it off. "I'm going to head to the Rabbit Hole. I really need a drink after that. Want to come?"

"No I'm fine dear," Maleficent shook her head. "I don't think you should go there tonight. You're tired."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Lily tried to reinsure her mother, but both of them knew it wouldn't work. Maleficent was protective of Lily ever since she found her. She felt bad she couldn't raise the younger dragon when she was growing up and Maleficent tried her best to make up for it every day. Even if it meant that she was a little to overbearing with the adult. "I'll be back later tonight. Don't wait up," she said. Lily summoned a cloud of purple smoke and she was gone.

Maleficent rolled her eyes, she knew her daughter was going to be all right, but she feared that this was a dream. That one day she would wake up, finding herself back in that infernal cave under the town's library.

Instead of using her magic and transporting herself back to the cabin, she decided to walk back. It was a few days till Lily's birthday, but her mind was not concerned about her daughter's birthday, but about another. Not many people knew Maleficent. They knew of her, but not her. They knew that she could turn into a terrifying dragon and could destroy towns in a heartbeat. They knew that she placed a sleeping curse on Briar Rose and her daughter, Aroura, back in the Enchanted Forest. But not many knew her secret, only a few. Not even her daughter knew the truth and Maleficent feared the consequences if she were to tell her.

Maleficent looked up at the moon, knowing that thirty one years ago from this day was the first and last time she saw Lily's twin. Granted it was only the egg, but it was the only time Maleficent saw her child. The other egg, unlike Lily, was not stolen, but Maleficent gave the egg to a good friend of hers, Damien, to watch over it. Maleficent hoped that her other child was happy and well, wherever it may be. She wondered in Damien raised it on his own, or that they might be in the Enchanted Forest. She prayed that one day she would have a chance to see her other child.

She wished that things were simple, but then again, things were never simple in her life, not even as a child. She remember that day she first met him back in the Enchanted Forest when she was a child. Her mother warned her not to leave the grounds because there were people who would hunt them down because of what they were, because they were dragons.

 **Flashback- back in the Enchanted Forest**

 _It was a cool spring day, a child with bright blue eyes hide behind a bush, trying to hide from her mother's guards. She poked her head, to see if they were close and ran the opposite direction. Her blonde hair flew in the wind as she ran bare footed in the woods. She used the fallen tree as a bridge to cross the bridge, the child hopped off the log and continue to run. As she continued to walk through the forest, the child started to believe that there were no guards chasing her, they might have not noticed that she was gone. With a smile on her face, the child sat in a field of flowers, and started to create a crown out of them._

 _The young girl did not understand why her mother did not want her to wonder outside of the kingdom. It was so boring there and there was not a lot of children around her age, most were younger than her and were too young to play with. Outside of the kingdom, there were trees to climb and flowers to pick, the child was happier outside of the kingdom. In the kingdom, she was expected to act like a proper lady, no running, no fun, only rules and lesson. But if you were the princess of the dragons, then there were expectations one must follow. But it didn't matter to the child, she just want to have fun and play._

 _She placed the finished flower crown on her head and smiled at her work. Brushing off the dirt on her purple dress, the young girl started to head towards to a lake around the area to see her finished work in the reflection of the water. As she neared the lake, the girl suddenly stopped. A cry made her walk towards the sound. She tried to be as quiet as she could. It could be a human. There was one thing she never questioned, humans were evil. The young girl had remember the bedtime stories her mother or her nanny would tell her about humans hunting down her kind for sports. Although she didn't show it, the child was terrified._

 _As she moved the branch aside, her eyes never left the crying boy. The shirtless boy looked around seven, eight years old, her age. His tan skin was a few shades lighter than his brown trousers. The child was about to leave when she accidently stepped on a twig. The sound of the twig made the young boy to look around for the source of the sound._

" _Whose there?" He yelled out. She tried to hide deeper in the low branch as the boy looked around. "Please! Anyone, help. I'm lost and alone," the girl tried not to let her guard down for it may be a trap. Slowly, she moved towards the boy as quietly as she could without alerting him. She was so transfixed on the lake, he didn't notice her standing right next to him._

" _Hello," she said, making him jump off his seat on the bolder. "Boys are supposed to cry," she crossed her small arms._

" _Normally I wouldn't but, I'm alone," he looked at the ground._

" _I'm sure your family is not that far from here."_

" _No they're not. There gone. And I will never see them again," tears threaten to escape as he told the girl._

" _Do you mean, they're dead?" the boy nod his head. "How?" she asked, letting her arms unfold._

" _A group of wise woman feared our kind and entrapped us in an underground cave. I ran before they could get me, but my family wasn't lucky, the cave collapsed. And now, I am the only one of my kind. I don't know what to do," tears freely fell from the child's eyes as he told his story._

" _I'm sorry," she said in a sincere voice. She walked a little closer to the boy. "Humans can be so cruel, that what my mother had always told me. What are you?" she cocked her head to the side._

" _I am a raven mocker, I can shift from human to raven and sometimes a hybrid of the two."_

" _That's amazing," she said in awe having never met a raven mocker before. "Come with me," she offered her hand to him. "My mother had always told me to never trust humans, but she never said anything about raven mockers."_

" _Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."_

" _I'm sure. You lost your home, no one should be alone."_

" _Thank you," he took her hand. "I don't think you ever told me your name," he said as he got up from his seat._

" _I'm sorry," she said as the two started to head towards her kingdom. "My name is Maleficent."_

" _It doesn't suite you," the both of them smiled. "You're very kind. I'm Damien."_

She regret that she didn't listen to her mother, but she didn't regret it either. If she did listen to her, she would had never endure heartbreak, betrayal, and solitude. If she would had listen to her mother, she wouldn't had had Lily or her other child, she wouldn't became the most infamous sorceress in history, she wouldn't had met her dearest friend who would do anything for her. She was glad that she snuck off that day and found him crying in the forest. They needed each other, he because he lost his family and her because there was nobody else in this world, or in the Enchanted Forest, that she would trust.

A moan interrupted the blonde's thought. She looked around to see if anyone was there. It was coming from the other side of the tree, near the cabin. Magic tingled in her hands, ready to attack this intruder. Slowly she circled the tree, preparing to strike. But it never came. Standing in fear and disbelief, Maleficent lowered her hands, the magic disappeared. Dropping to her knees, she tried to feel if there was a pulse. There was, but very faint.

"Damien! Damien! Oh god Damien can you hear me?" She shook the beaten man. Behind all the cuts and bruises, Maleficent knew this was her childhood friend. His breathing was shallow, Maleficent knew he was alive, but for how long she didn't know. Not caring about the blood and the dirt, she carried her dear friend, hoping that she wasn't too late to save him.

 **On a road near Storybrooke**

"Are we there yet?" A dark hair Latina girl asked for the millionth time that night.

"Alex I swear if you ask that one more time I will pull over and you will have to find your own way to the next town," the young African man said annoyingly.

"No you won't, you need me. Right Daegan?" Alex asked the blonde hair girl in the passenger seat.

"Don't get me in the middle of this," she said. All three of the passengers were tired. Tired of driving, tired of looking, tired of each other. They had been driving for hours, but they have been searching for months. They weren't treasure hunters looking for gold nor bails bonds looking for a person who skipped bond. But they were searching for someone, a man named Romen Starr. He wasn't an ordinary man or a man who was wanted for murder. Instead he was a warlock. A warlock whose family needed his help. Romen was a warlock who abandoned his daughters when they were children. Normally his daughter, Melena, wouldn't ask for his help, nor did she, but when he is the key to save his eldest daughter's child, then they needed his help. Melena didn't seek out the service of the trio, but a woman who was like a mother to her, Wendy, did. Wendy didn't want to see Melena in pain, so she asked the three if they could find him. It would take three extraordinary people to find a man who does not want to be found.

"Jay if we pull over then we can get the charger out of the trunk and see how far it is to the next town," Daegan suggested, not wanting to hear the two argue anymore. However, the two gave her a look as if she suggested they go and play creepy hide and seek in an abandon house with a doll that looked like Annabel.

"Are you nuts?" Alex exclaimed. "Dae I hate horror movies but I've seen enough to know it is a horrible idea to pull over on the side of a deserted road, in the middle of nowhere. You may be safe, but between me being vampire who is being hunted by other vampires who want to kill me and your boyfriend who is, well black, we would be the first ones to be killed off in a horror movie. So no thank you, I want to live tonight."

Alex was right, in times like these, it wasn't safe for any of them. The girl in her early twenties in the back seat was a Blue Blood, a vampire. No she was not a vampire that one would see on TV. Once upon a time, she was an angel that was cast out of heaven because she followed Lucifer in his fight for control of heaven. Her punishment was to live here on earth, where she would try to redeem herself and would have to feed off of people to survive.

Though the other two in the front are not vampires, they are a witch and a warlock. James Ryan Bennet, or J.R. for short, has been practicing magic since he was a child. It was him and his mother for a very long time, not that he mind, until Daegan came along. Daegan, unlike her boyfriend, didn't know she had magic until she was eighteen. The both of them could remember that night very well. J.R.'s mother came in one night with Daegan, shaken up from her encounter with a vampire. The blonde believed that she lost her mind and he and his mother had to explain that vampires and witches exist. That vampires are fallen angels who are trying to redeem themselves and witches are those who were banished from their home world, Asgard, because they were a part of the rebellion. Although neither of them understood why any witch or warlock would abandoned their child if they knew that they had magic, J.R. and his mother trained Daegan in the art of magic. To say that Daegan was a natural was an understatement. She was, if not almost, as powerful as J.R.

"Sadly Dae, I have to agree with Alex. I don't want to be killed tonight," he said as he continued to drive down the deserted road. Rows of trees followed the road as far as he could see, there were no lights to help guide their way. The only thing that was missing was the eerie music and fog and the trio would be in a horror movie.

Daegan huffed and turned, facing the passenger's window. J.R. didn't know what was wrong with her that day. She was moody ever since they left the hotel room that morning and didn't say much, which was odd, even for Daegan standards. Granted she was not a social butterfly, but she was not normally this quiet. This scared him.

"Dae, what's wrong?" The young witch didn't turn her head, it didn't looked like she even heard him. She just kept playing with her necklace. J.R. knew that she was deep in thought, Daegan would play with her necklace if she was deep in thought. Her hands still played with the round clear marble size ball, encircled with gold and silver metal. He placed his hand over hers, trying to get her attention. When she turned and faced him, he could see sadness in her brown eyes. He knew something was defiantly wrong. Taking a big sigh, Daegan open her mouth, about to speak.

"J.R. WATCH OUT," Alex yelled out before she could say anything. Whipping his head, J.R. couldn't believe what he saw. Jerking the steering wheel, the warlock tried to avoid hitting the grey wolf. Hearing the two girls scream, J.R. pushed on the breaks as hard as he could, hoping that he would not hit the animal. Suddenly, a bright light illuminated from the girl sitting right next to him. The light enveloped the whole car. When it died down, there was no sign of the wolf, nor that he was ever there. Daegan's necklace, however, was glowing the bright light. Then, as quickly as it came, the light flickered and died. Before any of them could suggest getting out of the car to investigate, J.R. hit the gas and speed to the next town. He knew he was close as they passed a sign saying welcome to Storybrooke.

 **So what do you guys think? What happened to Damien? To Maleficent's baby? And who are these three new people and how did they come into Storybrooke? Please review, Favorite, or Follow this story. And if you l want to know more about J.R. Daegan or Alex, please read All Hallows Eve, or No Day But Today, or just wait and see. See you next time guys.**

 **Oh and guys, Happy Mothers day!**


	2. Where the Past Meets the Present

**Me: Hey guys! Two chapters in one day. WOW! I really love you guy**

 ***Clear throat***

 **Me: What are you guys doing here?**

 **Aria: You made a new story and we're not here?**

 **Freya: Marissa how could you?**

 **Nyssa: I thought you loved us?**

 **Me: I do but its not your story, you guys are back in East End**

 **Aria: theres not a story without me**

 **Me: Look guys, we really need to get back into the story, as soon as this story finishes you guys get the spotlight again. Look Nyssa Aria you guys will go to Oz and Aria will be treated like a princess. (Look at Freya) And you will have your own epic quest. Guys go**

 **Aria: But**

 **Me: Go! Sorry about that guys. Ummm On with the story**

Maleficent hadn't noticed she fell asleep, nor for how long. She did know that Lily was home since she did not remember getting a blanket for herself nor did she believe Damien woke up and got it for her. Stiff from sleeping on the chair all night, Maleficent stretched before she got up and looked for her daughter. Knowing that her friend was going to be all right, she silently closed the door and searched for the younger dragon.

She didn't have search far, there was a note from Lily saying that she went to pick up breakfast at Granny's. A smile crept on her face, knowing that her daughter made it home safe last night. She placed the note back on the table and started to make some tea for her and Damien. Maleficent knew it had to be humans, but who was stupid enough to mess with her. As fast as a lighting, a name came to mind, but she knew they couldn't be that stupid, could they? Damien wasn't the only one to come into her life when she was a child. There was another, one who had wronged her and she in returned.

 **Flashback Enchanted Forest**

 _It wasn't until a few months later when Maleficent and Damien were able to sneak out of the kingdom again. Although she gave Damien a new home, she was punished for leaving the kingdom without permission, but she didn't care. She was glad the she gave her new friend a home._

 _Standing near a tree, Damien started to count with his eyes closed. Maleficent started to run away from the dark haired boy. She looked up at a tree and tried to decide if she should climb the tree and hide. Shaking her head, she decide not to, so she kept looking. Fear coursed through her when she heard her friend had almost reached twenty. Looking around, she spotted a bush near her and hid in it. She was glad that this bush didn't have any thorns._

" _Ready or not, here I come," she could hear Damien yell. Maleficent tried to slower her breathing so Damien wouldn't hear her._

" _Ha! I found you Mal," he yelled. Maleficent gave a confused look, she was sure that she was extremely quiet and she didn't hear him at all. "Come on Mal come out AAAHHHH" Maleficent jumped out of the bush to see Damien and a girl both screaming. Maleficent ran to her friend as he ran away from the strange girl._

" _Who are you? What are you doing here?" Maleficent stood her ground, trying to not show any fear in front of this human._

" _He scared me," the blonde hair girl exclaimed. "You shouldn't scream at people, that's rude."_

" _What's rude is playing a game that you were not invited to play in," Damien spat back._

" _I will not ask again, who are you human?" Maleficent was getting angry that this girl was not answering her question._

" _My name is Briar Rose," the girl responded. "I just saw how you two were having fun and I wanted to have fun too."_

" _I'm sorry, but we can't play with you," Maleficent said in a matter of fact tone._

" _But-but, why not? My mother and father are away at work and there is nothing to do here. I hate to be alone," Briar tried to justify her actions. The two could see that the girl was trying to hold back her tears._

" _I'm sorry but that's not how things are done," she crossed his arms "Is it Damien?" she turned to her friend._

" _I think we should let her play."_

" _What are you crazy? She just made you scream like a little girl," he shot her an ugly look. Maleficent pulled him aside away from the human._

" _I'm just saying look at here she's all alone," he pointed back to the girl._

" _Damien, she's not a puppy, we can't keep her!" She whispered loudly._

" _I know she isn't a puppy," he whispered back, "but I mean what harm could it do if we played with her today?_

" _I don't know, our head. My mother would kill us if she knew we were consorting with a human."_

" _What she don't know won't hurt us," he ran off and yelled tag to the girl. Maleficent rolled her eyes and joined. She wasn't going to let Damien get in trouble by himself._

Maleficent shook her head, Damien always had a soft spot for a crying woman, even as a child. A mournful look crossed her face as she thought about Briar Rose, even after everything she went through because of Briar Rose, she did miss her. Not the woman she grew up to be, but the child that wanted to be her friend. Determine to never shed a tear on the past, Maleficent took a deep breath. There was no time for tears. Right now she had to worry about Damien. So many questions swirled her head as she anxiously waited for Damien to wake up. She wanted to know what happened ever since the last time she saw him and what happened now. Who did this to him? Who would she have to kill?

She wouldn't have to wait that long as she heard a moan coming from the bedroom. She grabbed the other cup of tea and headed to the room. Before she entered the room, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to be strong, for the both of them. She lightly pushed open the door to see her friend staring out the window, confused on how he had gotten there.

"Damien," she said. He didn't move for what seemed like forever. Taking a big sigh, he turned his head.

"Mal," he finally said. Tears were threating to come out of both of their eyes, but Maleficent hid her better. She placed the two cups of tea on the nightstand before she fiercely hugged her old friend. A few tears leaked out of her eyes. Tears for the time missed, for the chances she couldn't get back, for not being able to protect the ones she loved.

"Mal, that's too tight, I'm still sore," Damien said in a raspy voice.

"I'm sorry," she quickly let him go. She handed him his cup of tea and wiped away the stray tears. He drank the drink greedily, she had to know. "Damien, what happened to you?" She finally asked.

"Maleficent, I'm so sorry," he handed her the cup and looked away in shame.

"Why are you sorry? I don't understand?" She placed a reinsuring hand that everything would be okay.

"I wasn't strong enough," he admitted.

"Damien I don't know what you're talking about," confusion was written all over the sorceress's face. Was it because he couldn't get her out of the caves all those years ago or that he didn't save Lily?

"It was my job to protect it. I'm so sorry Maleficent," He grew silent. Maleficent knew not to push him, but she had to know who she was talking about. Was it Lily or her other egg? "I lost the egg," Maleficent grew stiff. Damien had lost her egg, her child. A part of her want to scream and throw fire balls, another part wanted to cry. She had to ask him what happened. What was her child's fate?

"What happened?" her voice was low, she tried her best to control it. She knew Damien, everything that he did had a reason, there had to be a reason her child wasn't here.

"It happened all the sudden," he started to explain. "We were almost at the safe point, but before we got there, they started to hunt us. Dragon hunters. I hid the baby in a tree and try to distract the hunters. But I underestimated them and I was out numbered. They beat me and took me back to a dungeon where they would tortured me, saying that this was the price for knowing a dragon and where was the egg. I can guess they never found it, but I don't know the fate of the child. I'm so sorry my old friend, I failed you. I don't know how long I've been down there," he put his head in his hands in frustration. She placed a hand on his back, finally understanding the situation. Dragon hunters kidnapped him because he knew her, her child was out there alone. They didn't know which world or if it was alive. She prayed that it was. That by a miracle that the child was safe and happy, even if Maleficent was to never be in their life.

"Thirty years," she finally said. Damien looked up from his hands in a confused expression. "It's been thirty years."

"I know it was a bad idea to find you," he tried to get up, but Maleficent pushed him back down. "But I just escaped my captures. I didn't know what to do, I looked up in the sky and followed you. You hate me. You have every right."

"I don't hate you," she tried to give her best smile, even though it hurt. "Who did this to you?" She needed to know who was responsible for her child to grow up alone, without know about her or her family. Who dare to imprison and tortured her friend?

"King Arthur," he said. The king will pay for everything.

 **Hey guys what do you think? Sorry about the interruption earlier and the things with the lines. I don't know they didn't want to corporate with me. But, what do you guys think? Will Maleficent go scary dragon bitch on Arthur? Where is her child and who? And what is taking Lily so long with breakfast? Comment on what you think will happen next or what do you think about the story. And if you haven't, favorite and follow the story and I will see you next week on Dragon Heart.**


	3. Fate is Funny

**Hey guys! Thank you guys for all of your positive reviews, they're amazing. Before we start, I need to do some housecleaning with guys. So for all my new people, I will update once a week, preferably on Sunday. When on Sunday, that's up for debate, but it will always be Sundays unless I say otherwise. For you guys who read my other story, yes and no this is a continuation of my other story. It's more of a spinoff that has Daegan, J.R, and Alex and it can be a standalone too. But sorry guys, we won't be seeing any other characters from my other stories. None of the witches of east end characters, nor my original own, nor anyone who was a part of the Halloween special with the exception of those three. I am trying to put everyone in the next story, or at least mentioned them. Also, for my people from the other stories, I want to give a big shout out to Ingrid's baby, Daniel Victor Beauchamp, Happy Birthday. Yes, today is Ingrid's baby birthday. Now on with the story.**

The smell of bacon and eggs filled diner as it was busy that morning. Now that she thought about it, Daegan Winterfield believed that this diner was always busy. She didn't remember seeing any other restaurant when they came into town last night. Playing with her necklace, she still felt bad about last night. She didn't mean to be moody, but the thought about the sister she never had the chance to really know bothered her. Some would consider her lucky, she had a chance to meet her once in New York, but they were strangers and it was a brief, horrible situation. She thought maybe if she didn't let her leave that night, things would be different. Maybe she would had changed her life for the better. Fate was cruel in a way. Maybe she would be alive, here with her. She remembered the day she found out about her death.

One year ago

 _Daegan just finished putting up her clothes in her new closet. Her former roommates said that she was crazy for moving in with J.R. in New York, but she knew that this was right. Yes, they may have been moving a little too fast, but they weren't your typical relationship, they had a history. One in which they know not to repeat again._

 _Strong arms wrapped around the witch's waist. A head was on her should, she turned and kissed his cheeks. "Hey."_

 _"Hey," he said, staying there a little longer. "Any leads?" he asked. She knew what he meant. A few months ago, she hired a PI to look into her biological family's history. So far, not much was found. As far as they knew, Daegan came out of nowhere. The only clue she had was her necklace and a man around his late fifties rushing Daegan as a baby into a hospital, saying that he found her in the forest. After they took care of the baby, the man was gone. No one knows who he was and it was proven to be quiet impossible to find him. The trail went cold. Her PI, Paul, said that he had one more trick up his sleeve and for her not to worry. That was a month ago, she hasn't heard from him since then. Every time she would try to call, he wouldn't answer and never call back. She grew worried, maybe she should had resorted to magic to find them._

" _No not yet," she turned in his arms and looked at him._

" _Don't worry. We'll hear something soon." It wasn't until a week later till the couple hear something. He said that he couldn't find her parents, but he did manage to find out she did have a twin sister._

" _Are you sure you want to find her? I'm looking at her record, yes your twin has a record, and it's as thick as Margret Mitchell's Gone With the Wind. Dae, I think you're the good twin, scary to say."_

" _Ha ha Paul, You're so funny._ _Yes I want to know her, that's what I'm paying you for."_

" _Actually, that's what J.R. is paying me for. But if that's what you want. Her name is Lilith Page, brown hair, brown eyes. Same height as you but a little thinner. She was adopted when she was a baby and ran away twice when she was in her teens. After that, she got into some trouble in some cities until her last known address was a town near Boston, but that was four years ago. Now, I'm planning to go ask her adoptive parents to see what they know. Maybe she made up with them and she's living with them. Daegan, are you okay?" He asked._

" _Was one of the cities she went to was in New York?"_

" _Yeah, about seven years ago. How did you know?"_

" _Do you have a picture of her?"_

" _Yeah, sorry about that." he said as he handed her the picture. When she picked it up, her blood ran cold. She knew this girl, she was a little older than the girl she knew in New York, but that was Lily. Fate was funny, who would had guessed that the girl who screwed her over back in New York was her twin. J.R. is really not going to like this at was what kept playing in her mind._

" _You do know her," Paul interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at him. Not trusting her voice, she nod her head. "Do you know where she is?" he asked. She shook her head, Daegan haven't talked to Lily since the night she kicked her out of her apartment. A part of her felt guilty for doing that, but she didn't know that was her sister._

 _"Okay, so I'll buy a ticket to Minnesota and see if her folks know where she is- "_

 _"No!" Daegan interrupted him. "No, I'll go. I want to be the one to find her. I should be the one to tell her everything."_

 _"Are you sure Dae? I mean this is part of my job description. I don't mind."_

 _"I know, "she said as she got up. "But I should be the one to tell her. Thank you Paul," she left the man, wondering how she would tell J.R. that the girl that help them break up seven years ago was her twin sister._

 _As she expected, J.R. didn't take the news so well. He was upset, but not at her, but at the situation. However, that didn't stop him from driving the both of them out there to Minnesota. He didn't want her to go alone, nor for Lily to trick her again. Daegan knew he had every right to worry, but she wasn't. She was getting a second chance to know Lily and this time she wouldn't let her go that easily._

 _The two pulled up in front of a house that they had to do a double take. Lily never told them that she was well off. The beautiful sand brick three story house stood in front of an enormous lake. Daegan had asked Lily about where she came from, she never told her. She never imagined she would come from a well off family. She wondered what went wrong in Lily's life. What happened for her to be on the streets of New York in a shelter?_

 _The two got of the car and slowly made their way up to the front door. Daegan was the first to reach the door and rang the doorbell. Through the elaborate floral designs on the glass door, she could see a figure of a man coming towards them. Once the door opened, the two were greeted by a man in his early sixties. His grey hair was thinning on the top of his head, the pudgy business man looked confused to see the two at his door._

 _"May I help you?" he asked. Daegan realized that she didn't think this far ahead. She was so concerned about meeting Lily; she didn't think about what she would do once she was there._

 _"Um hi," she mustered. "My name is Daegan Winterfield and this is James Bennet. I'm. Well we are looking for Lily Page."_

 _"Lily?" he looked confused. Opening the door a little more, the older man stepped out of the house._

 _"Um, yeah," she said nervously. "Well you see um. I know this would sound crazy, but when I was a baby I was adopted. And a few months ago I hired a PI to find information about my birth parents. And with some luck, I found out that Lily is my twin. Crazy I know, but it's the truth. Look," Daegan started to dig in her purse to show the man the information Paul had given to her. "This is what my guy found. Don't think that I want your money or anything. I don't. I just want to get a chance to know my sister," she handed him the paperwork. A sad look crossed the man's face. Daegan didn't know what to expect from the man, but not sadness. Giving a heavy sigh, the man handed the paper back to the young witch._

 _"She's not here."_

 _"Do you know where's she at? Even if Lily doesn't want a relationship with me, she has every right to know that she does have a blood relative out there somewhere," she said, putting back the papers in her bag._

 _"I do," the man gave another sigh. "Give me a moment, the man went back into his house. Without saying a word, both J.R and Daegan knew something was wrong. He came back with a paper in hand. Daegan unfolded the paper and saw an address. "When you see her, will you please tell her I'm sorry," he said before closing the door._

 _Thinking that the situation was weird, the two went back into their car and typed in the address into their GPS. Though the address wasn't far from them, it did take the couple a while to get there. However, they thought the old man gave them the wrong address, maybe they put in the wrong address. But they didn't. Daegan was too late._

 _Daegan didn't want to leave the car, she prayed this was a horrible dream. That she would wake up soon and would have more time. She wanted to run and screamed that this wasn't fair. But she wasn't dreaming, this was real. Her new reality. Finally mustering the courage of get out of the car, with J.R. in hand, the two walked around the stones until one caught their attention. There, written in stone was her twin's fate._ _ **Lilith Page, March 6, 1985- October 23, 2011. May you finally have peace.**_

 __ _Lily was gone, Daegan failed her._

"Dae? Are you there?" the voice of her boyfriend snapped her out of thoughts. Blinking rapidly, she could see that the concerned man waving his had in front of her face. "Welcome back to Earth," he smiled once he knew he finally caught her attention. "I swear, between you and Alex spacing off, I don't know whose worse."

"I'm sorry Jay, what were you talking about?" she took a sip of her water.

"Well Granny just came by and said that Belle can meet with us later on today at the shop across the street," he said, pointing to a Pawn shop right across the diner. "She has to take care of some things but she will call us to come over."

"That's great Jay. Right Alex?"

"Wait what? What were you guys talking about?" the young vampire finally got back into the conversation.

"Well, I guess Alex is the worse one."

"I'm serious. Something is wrong."

"What is it?" he asked, all joking aside.

"I think. I think one of the gates are opened," the vampire confessed. Daegan knew this wasn't good. Over the last few years, there had been rumored that the gates of Hell were opening up around the world. It was the job for people like Alex to close them before chaos would come out of there. But this was strange. There supposed to be on gate on each of the seven continents, but the gate of the one in North America was in New York. And that was sealed up a year ago. She remembered, that what caused people like Alex to go into hiding.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Come on let's go. If it's here, then something is really wrong and these people are in danger," the dark curly hair girl got up from her seat and headed to the door. Placing some bills on the table, J.R. was right behind Alex's trail. But before she could join them, Daegan froze. She felt that something was staring at her. Wanting to look back, she decides against it and followed the two. Little did she know, there was someone staring at her, someone who was as shock to see her there.

 **So what do you guys think? Crazy right! Lily is Daegan's twin and Dae doesn't know she is alive! Do you guys think she will find out soon? And who was in the diner looking at her? And what's going on at the gates of hell? Will our heroes be there? Write in the comment box down below and tell me what do you think. And if you haven't yet, follow and favorite this story. And that, I will see you guys next week.**


	4. Fate is Cruel

**Chapter 3**

Ever since that night she found out who her mother was from the apprentice, Lily Page didn't believe in coincidence. Meeting Emma when they were kids was not. Meeting the apprentice that night she last saw Emma until recently wasn't not. It was fate. Fate was funny. So Lily knew that Daegan Winterfield and her boyfriend, J.R. Bennet being here in this impossible to find town wasn't a coincidence, but fate. And that fate told her to follow the trio. She was about to get up from the booth she was hiding in, but quickly sat back down when she saw Daegan stop. It looked like she wanted to turn around, but didn't and walked to her friends.

Grabbing her food she was planning to take to go from the countertop, Lily rushed to the yellow bug she was "borrowing" from Emma. She knew that her old friend wouldn't mind, well that's what she kept telling herself. Seeing that the three were turning onto another street, Lily placed the food in the back of the car and started to follow them. Her mother would have to wait a little longer for the food, Lily hope she was still asleep. She didn't even know why she was following them or why should she care. Daegan kicked her out of her life, and apartment, almost ten years ago and the two haven't talked since. If anything, they were strangers. So why should it matter if she was here?

But it did. As much as Lily hate to admit it, she was the reason why Daegan moved out of New York, why she and J.R. broke up all those years ago. Lily was the one who betrayed her, Daegan wasn't to blame. The only thing she had against her was trusting Lily. It was Lily's fault, but it wasn't. It was because all of Emma's darkness was transferred to her when she was still in her egg, what happened to Daegan was out of the curse's expense.

She slowed down her pace when she saw the dark haired girl suddenly stop. Lily froze when she realized where they were at. They shouldn't be here, especially since they were humans. She had to get them away from this lake, this gate to Hell. Lily hid behind a nearby tree, she popped her head out and saw the three were in a deep conversation. She didn't know how would she get them away from here, who knows what could come out of that gate.

Neither of them had to wait that long. Out of the crystal blue lake, a hoard of children ran out of the water. This confused the young dragon, she swore that there was no one else there with them at the lake. Where did these children come from?

She watched Daegan and her friends tried to help the kids out of the water as fast as they could. But by the look the blonde's face, Lily knew something wasn't right. Daegan wasn't a person who got scared easily, she looked terrified. A low growl made the three stiffen up, all eyes were on the lake. Wolves jumped out of the lake and in front of the people. Flames appeared with every step the wolves took as they circled the group.

The dark hair girl stepped up, defensively. Out of nowhere, a sword appeared in the girl's hand as she began to attack the wolves. The wolves swarmed the young girl until a blast of magic came from nowhere, hitting a few of them. Lily stood in awe and shock, flames appeared in the blonde's hand as she aimed it at a wolf who was trying to attack a blonde little girl. Lily didn't believe it, Daegan had magic. Shaking her head, the group was outmatched, some of the children were being pulled back into the gates of hell. Lily knew what she should do. Closing her eyes, black smoke enveloped her until she was a dragon once more. All eyes were on her until she conjured up a flame and hit a group of wolves. Even though she was helping the three out, she could feel the tension between them. Ignoring that for now, she continued to help them out until all of them were gone. Unfortunately, so were the children, except one. The one Daegan was protecting. Weapons turn towards Lily, but no one attacked her. They didn't let their weapons up, but no one made a move.

Lily noticed the child, so frail and thin, she could see the bones practically popping out of her skin. Holes were everywhere on her once white dress, from what Lily assumed. From head to toe she was covered in dirt and mud, despite coming out of the lake. She wondered where did she come from and who would do this to a child. But like the others, she could see fear in her brown eyes as she held on to Daegan's leg for life.

Closing her eyes, black smoke envelopes her again, but instead of a dragon that was in front of them, it was Lily. Daegan's face lighten up just a little, still in front of the child, protecting her. Yet, there was recognition in her eyes, as if she remembered her.

"Thank you for helping us," the dark hair girl said, breaking the attention away from Daegan. See that Lily was not a threat, she lowered her sword, but did not put it away.

"Why were those wolves attacking you?" Then she saw it, J.R. knew who she was.

"Hounds," he replied. "They're Hell Hounds. There here because this gate is open."

"We need to close it," the dark hair girl said as she turned to face the lake.

"NO!" they all turned to her, confused. "There people stuck in there."

"They're dead, that's where they go when they die," the dark hair girl said nonchalantly. She raised her sword, ready to plunge it into the ground.

"Wait you don't understand. There's alive people down there, they're trying to get their friend out of there."

"Are you telling me there are alive people down there? People who are not dead are in the underworld?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Ah Hell-"

"Lena," the dark hair girl interrupted the African man. She motioned to the kid, telling him not to cuss in front of her.

"Who's Helena?" Lily had never heard that name before, but on the look on the other people's face made her believe that she shouldn't had ask that question.

"The gatekeeper of hell. If your friends are down there, then I'm sorry but they're stuck. Helena is-"

"Lily?" Lily turned to face the other girl. Her face was pale as if she just saw a ghost. At that moment she knew Daegan knew who she was. Nodding her head, this caused the blonde to walk closer to the dragon. She could see hope, sadness, the need to tell her something all in her brown eyes. Lily was surprised that she didn't see hate in her eyes, this confused her. Before she could mutter a word, a magnificent roar erupted the land. Before Lily could turn and see what made that sound, Daegan forcefully pushed her to the ground. Shaking her head, Lily didn't get a chance to tell her anything as fear was plastered on the witch's face when a pair of claws swooped in and grabbed her. The screams, whether in fear or in pain, did not stop until the young witch was accidentally hit in the head by a tree as the dragon rose higher and higher into the sky, carrying the limp girl. All Lily could do was watch in shock. There were other dragons here in Stroybrooke. She and her mother hadn't seen one at all since she came into this town, so why now?

"Why didn't you save her?" J.R. shoved the dragon to get her attention.

"J.R. enough" the dark hair girl shout at him.

"No Alex. Not this time. Why didn't you go after her?" He turned his attention back to Lily. "You're a dragon aren't you? You just let her go again."

"J.R." Alex yelled again.

"I didn't let her go the last time," she yelled back. Lily still remembered the day Daegan forced her out of her life. "She pushed me out."

"Because you stole from me. And now you let her take the fall again so you can be okay."

"It wasn't like that. I was just as surprised as you are that there's another dragon here. Me and my mother haven't seen any in the past few weeks."

"Your mother. Your mother! Are you serious?!" out of the corner of her eye, Lily could see the little girl cringe when he kept yelling. "You're telling me that you faked your death so you can find your birth mother while Daegan mourned your death?"

"Wait is this the Lily you guys told me about?" Lily thought she heard the other girl, Alex, say. But that didn't faze her.

"She mourned me?" Lily couldn't believe that Daegan still cared for her, she never wanted to hurt her and she did, again.

"Two years! Two years she mourned your death. The twin sister she didn't get to truly know and now because of you I lost her again!"

"Twin sister?! No. no! Are you telling me that Daegan is my twin?" she asked, she wasn't sure she heard right. Daegan was her twin. That was impossible, the sorcerer's assistant didn't say anything about Lily having a twin. Did he know? Maybe Daegan was wrong. But she had magic, maybe she could be, Lily need to talk to Maleficent now.

"Stop it!" All eyes were on the forgotten girl. Tears streamed down her face, Lily felt bad for the girl. Her friends were taken and all they were doing was fighting. "It my fault," this caught everyone off guard." If we didn't run then your friend wouldn't got caught. I'm sorry," the little girl tried to hold in her tears as much as she could.

"Trust me. Um…" Alex paused for a moment. "What's your name?" She asked as she bent down to the girl.

"Ulf," she responded. Lily thought this was an odd name for anyone to be named after an animal, especially a wolf.

"Well," she smiled at the girl, "my friend would had protected you no matter what. That's how she is, she would help someone without a second thought. And J.R." Alex got up from the ground, "calm down. This is not helping Daegan at all. I know you're not crazy about her, he pointed to Lily, "but I need to calm down. And besides, you're scaring her," she pointed to the child. "And yes," she looked at Lily, "Dae is your twin. She found out two years ago and was looking for you until she thought you were dead. "

"I didn't know."

"I'm glad. Because if you did then I don't think she would had ever forgiven you if you did know and still made her believe you were dead. Come on J.R., child," Alex grabbed the child's hand and started to head off in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Lily yelled out to the group.

"To save her."

"Wait! Let me help," she ran up to the group.

"Lily," J.R. said in a warning tone.

"No listen to me, my mother, well ours," she meant her and Daegan's, "she can help us."

"Is she a dragon too?!" Alex asked. "Wait that means Dae is a dragon."

"Didn't she know?" Lily assumed she did, she knew how to use magic after all.

"No, she believed she was a witch."

"Never mind that," J.R. interrupted. "Can your mother help?"

"Yes, she will."

 **Well this is interesting, Who do you guys think took Daegan and why? And what did Lily do that was so bad that J.R. cannot trust her? Write your thoughts, comments below. And if you haven't yet, favorite and follow this story. And with that, I will see you guys next week**


	5. Fate is Kind

The warm beams of light made Daegan squint her eyes as she tried to open them. Wearily, she shook her head in hope of getting rid of the throbbing pain from her head. Sitting up, she gently placed a hand on her head as she started to look around the room for her bag to get an aspirin. But she froze, her eyes growing wide as she realized she didn't know how she had ended up in this tent! Pushing herself off of the rough wooden bed, she grabbed the pole near her to steady her balance. She waited impatiently for the room to stop spinning. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what had happened. Instantly her eyes snapped open as a hazy memory came floating back to her…She, Alex and J.R. had been at the lake with a group of children – no, wait, hounds! –and then a group of mature Hell Hounds had attacked them. Then LILY! Lily helped them. She was alive, and a dragon. Briefly, Daegan wondered how long Lily had known about having magic; had she also known that they were sisters?

Opening her eyes, relief became visible on her face as the room stood still. Letting go of the pole, Daegan turned and hesitantly pulled back the opening flap of the strange tent. She looked around at the sight before her and felt as if she had just entered the twilight zone. The people went on with their daily lives, not noticing her, casually in medieval clothing. There were only two possible explanations: either she was at a renaissance festival, or she had time traveled to the past.

As she heard a bell tower ring, she tried to step closer to see if she was near the town. But as she took her first step outside the tent, a burning sensation coursed through it. She gasped and yanked her foot back inside, gritting her teeth to hold in her screams. Before she could see what caused her foot to burn, the entrance of the tent opened, revealing three men blocking her exit.

"Take the girl," the leader of the three told the others. He appeared to be an older man, she guessed early to mid-forties. She could see some grey forming in his chocolate brown hair, and wrinkle lines had started to mar his brow. What caught her attention the most was the jagged scar on his left arm: it ran from slightly above his elbow down to hover above his wrist, glinting a puckered, silvery-pink in the sunlight.

"She wants to see you," his gruff voice broke through her thoughts. Daegan noticed that the other two men were standing next to her, placing metal cuffs around her wrists. Just like her foot, the metal burned into her skin. She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming in pain, allowing only a tell-tale whimper to escape. She tried to use her magic to blast the cuffs off of her, but nothing came. For the first time in twelve years, she couldn't feel her magic. She was about to give the leader of the group a look of defiance, but his gaze made her hesitate. She sunk down a little further to the ground as he stared at her. She wasn't afraid of this man, but something inside was telling her that now was not the time to show that. The two men jerked her up and pushed her to the entrance.

"Who?" she asked before she walked through the entrance. The men stopped, the leader gave her an amused look, cocking his head as a sign for her to continue. "Who wants to see me?" she kept looking forward, not wanting to look at the man in fear that she would back down. The man walked in front of her, but still she looked forward, intent on not meeting his eyes.

"Curious little beastie," he started. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?" Of course he wouldn't tell her. Using his thumb, he tipped her chin up, making her look at him. "Amusing. You look so much like her," this made Daegan tense up. How did he know who her mother was? And why would he know her? She was human, not a witch. "Didn't she tell you to look at someone when they are talking to you?" he barked angrily, and Daegan involuntarily jerked her head away. "It's rude. I hope you're not like that to her," he threw over his shoulder as he walked away from her.

The two men pushed her forward as they crossed the entrance. All eyes were on her as she followed the men. Lively conversations stopped in mid sentences, children who were running and playing stopped to watch the odd progression. It wasn't in fear, but out of curiosity. Soon, the people stopped gawking and followed them to an opening where torches formed a circle. On the edge of the circle, across from her, sat a woman. She was beautiful. Her emerald eyes were transfixed on Daegan as if she was trying to memorize her. She had rich mahogany, almost black, hair that was in a French braid down her ram-rod straight back. She wore a red velvet dress with a thin gold belt encircling her slim waist. There, perched on her head, a thin gold crown that was by no means necessary to state that she was the one in charge. And like with the man, her gaze made her feel hesitant, doubting herself as never before.

The four of them stopped in the middle of the circle as the rest of the people gathered around them, closer to the torches. Daegan didn't understand why would there be torches out and would be lit. It still looked like it was early afternoon. She couldn't be sure though: how long had she been out? It was dead silent as the regal woman stood up.

"What is your name?" Her voice boomed throughout the circle. Daegan kept quiet, not giving her captors the pleasure of having control over her. "Answer me!" she raised her voice again as she walked towards her. "What is your name?" she repeated as she stood in front of her. Daegan felt nervous when the older woman started to circle her just as a hawk circles its' prey. Then the woman lifted her face and made Daegan look at her. Just like earlier, she didn't want to look into her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was because she had been abducted by these lunatics or that there was something wrong with them, but she was really uncomfortable looking at them. But unlike earlier, she tried to hide it behind defiant eyes. "You're so much like her," she looked down at Daegan's necklace and paused. Slowly, the woman picked up the small clear marble encircled with silver and gold metal. Her gaze never wavered from it. Stranger still was that Daegan could swear she had seen pain flit across the woman's expression, and tears glaze her eyes. But as quickly as it had come, it left as she dropped the necklace. The woman stared at Daegan, observing as much detail as she could. "I can see that fire in your eyes," the older woman muttered, but who she was talking about or to Daegan didn't know.

"I'll make a deal with you," she took a few steps back. "I'll take those chains off of you if you don't run and answer my questions," she crossed her arms.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Ah! So she does speak," the older woman clapped her hands. "Well you don't. You have to trust me like I have to trust you," Daegan didn't want to, she knew next to nothing about this woman except she was the one in charge here. Who knows what she had in store for her or what she truly wanted. Reluctantly, the witch nodded her head in agreement. The head guard pulled out the keys and unlocked the cuffs. As the cuffs fell to the ground, Daegan felt instant relief, it wasn't completely better but significantly better. "Ah, see isn't that so much better?"

"Why did it hurt so much?" She rubbed her wrist to relieve the stinging pain that she still felt.

"I'm sorry dear, what was your answer?" she took a deep sigh, knowing that she was not going to get anywhere with this woman without giving out her name.

"Daegan. Daegan Winterfield."

"Daegan," she said in such amusement. "What a beautiful name, just like you," Daegan felt nervous as the woman stared at her, almost as if she pitied her. She didn't know why this woman would be looking at her in such a way, Daegan was nothing to her. "Iron," the queen replied. "Iron burns our kind. It also blocks our magic. That's why special precaution must be made when dealing with iron," she pointed to the thick black gloves the guards wore.

"Our kind? You mean you're a witch?" A roar of laughter erupted all around Daegan. Angrily, Daegan let her glance bounce from one laughing face to the next; she didn't understand what was so funny.

"A witch? Oh child no, we're so much more," the woman smiled, a genuine smile that lit up her stunning face. But seeing the confusion on Daegan's face, her smile faltered, "You really don't know what you are, do you?"

"A witch. _I_ am a witch," she replied with self assurance. What else could she be? J.R.'s mother had said so herself. She had practiced magic for many years, she had been around others that were not human, so she knew she was a witch despite what this woman was telling her.

"Oh child you are so much more than a mere witch."

"Then tell me, what am I?" Daegan crossed her arms.

"My dear, we are dragons!" She motioned to everyone there staring at them. "And so are you. I am the Queen of the Dragons," she pointed to herself.

"Maleficent," Daegan knew she was in trouble, either this was the mistress of all evil and was more powerful than she could ever hope to be, or she was a crazy woman who was in charge of a group of even crazier people for believing in her. Either way, Daegan knew she was screwed.

"No, not her," Daegan couldn't help but to notice the sadness that crossed the woman's face as she mentioned Maleficent. "I am Morgana le Fay, Queen of all dragons."

"You're crazy," Daegan spat.

"Maybe, but insanity runs in the family," she walked closer to the witch. "Didn't your mother tell you?"

"Why would my mom know that I'm a witch? I was adopted."

"Adopted?" Morgana was in shock. "But you have been here for weeks training with her. Don't be coy with me child," fear crept over Daegan, she didn't understand what the woman meant. Daegan didn't know who her real mother was, the last person she trained with was with J.R., Daegan knew that this woman was insane, even if she was Morgana le fey or not.

"Weeks? I just got here last night!"

"Last night?" Daegan unintentionally took a step back as anger flared in the woman's eyes. "You bought me the wrong girl Jasper," she yelled at the man on her side.

"Your majesty," the older guard tried to calm down the queen. If anything, the woman had reminded Daegan of the queen of hearts in Alice in Wonderland.

"No Lucas," she silenced him.

"My apologizes your majesty," the man shudder. Although Daegan barely met the woman, she could tell that the man was in deep trouble and hope she wouldn't take it out on her. "B-B-B-But I swear I felt something from her."

"Really," moving her attention away from Jasper, Morgana faced Daegan. She was concentration hard on the girl, as if she was trying to read her. Shock crossed her face, she motioned Lucas to come closer and grabbed his knife. Grabbing Daegan's hand, Morgana cut her hand. Daegan winced in pain and pulled her arm away from her. She looked up to see Morgana did the same thing to her hand. The pulled up the knife to eye level and blew on it. Then a pair of dragons made of fire appeared from the knife and flew upwards until they formed one dragon and disappeared. A smile crept up on her face, Daegan didn't know if this was a good thing or not. "Interesting," she finally said, "very interesting. You didn't steer me wrong. Guards," she called out, "take her back to her tent. I will deal with her later," Daegan didn't want to go back. She had no idea what this woman had in store for her.

"No!" Daegan screamed. The fire from the torches blasted up into the air and scared everyone. Taking this time that everyone was momentarily distracted, she ran to the closest, open exit.

"After her," she heard Morgana screaming to her subjects. Daegan couldn't believe this, Morgana le Fey was real, dragons were real. She could hear them starting to chase her into the woods.

Twisting and turning, ducking and jumping over fallen trees, Daegan wanted to look back, but knew that if she did, then it would be bad. Either that she would turn around and no one would be there or that they would be right on her tail. From the shouting she could hear and that she wasn't known for running very fast, she believed that it was the latter. She knew she had to do something fast. There was only so much she could do since the effects of the cuffs still blocked her magic, although she began to feel them slowly coming back.

As she ran she looked around to see what she can use to help her. Her gaze moved when she something moved in the trees. When a small squirrel jumped from one branch to another she let out a breath she didn't know that she held. This gave her an idea, the trees. Running a little faster, Daegan jumped onto a tree, grabbing the branch. Pulling herself up, Daegan grabbed another limb and continued climbing until she knew that the branches could still support her weight without breaking. Standing as close to the trunk to the tree, she hid in the leaves, hoping that they wouldn't see her.

A smile crept on to her face as she saw the group continued to run past her, but stayed there a moment longer, making sure that there wasn't a stragglier in in group.

When she believed that they were gone, she started to climb down the tree, however she didn't get that far down when she noticed Lucas was staring at her. Letting go of the branch, Daegan ran on the thick branches, hopping from one to another, hoping she would lose him. But as the road that lead back into town came to view, there was less branches that could hold her weight. As she was about to jump to another branch, it snapped. Daegan was falling closer to the ground until she grabbed a limb, her feet dangled a few feet off the ground. She was lucky.

She continued to run, never looking away from the road that would lead her to safety. Only a few feet before she reached the road, Daegan felt a force that pushed her down to the ground. Looking up, she saw that Lucas had found her. She closed her eyes knowing that she couldn't escape this time. Nothing came. She opened her eyes to see that he too held the same hesitant look she had felt since she woke up. But instead of listening to this feeling, she overcame it and used what little magic she had left and created a strong gust of wind that pushed him off the ground and made him land at least one hundred feet away from her.

That was a bad idea. Shouting could be hear close to her, she drew attention to herself. Pushing herself off the ground she continued to run onto the main road and hoped that she would reach the town, reach help, before they took her again. The sounds of shouting grew closer, she knew that they found her, but she didn't care. The town was less than a mile, she would make it. She would have made it if two pair of scaly feet did not land in front of her. She looked up to see a pair of dragons blocking her way. Between the dragons and the angry mob behind her, she knew she was screwed.

The crowd grew silent and stared in awe and fear of the dragons. The taller one roared into the air and a blast of fire was aimed towards Daegan. She ducked as the fire came towards her, striking the ground between her and the mob. She turned to see the mob running away from them. She didn't understand, wasn't the mob was with the dragons?

A growl broke her thoughts, she turned to see the shorter one had their head to the ground, not wanting to pick a fight. The dragon gave a slight whimper before a cloud of black smoke engulfed the dragon leaving Lily in its place.

"Lily?" Daegan was at disbelief. She couldn't believe that this woman in front of her was Lily, she was real and alive. If this was a dream, Daegan didn't want to wake up any time soon.

"Hey," the young dragon broke the silence.

"Hey," Daegan finally said. At that moment, she knew that this was no dream, this was real. Someone up there in heaven must had love her to give her this second chance. A low moan from the other dragon broke the trance the two woman were in. Lily looked up to the dragon and nodded her head, as if she understood what the other dragon was saying. Soon after, the dragon looked up to the sky and started to flap her wing, in no time, she was off the ground, headed in the opposite direction she was running from.

"She went to find your friends," Lily tried to reinsure the witch.

"She's your friend?"

"You could say that," Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Lily I-"

"Daegan," a voice yelled before she could finish her sentence. Looking around, she saw Alex, J.R., and the young Hound running to her.

"Dae," ran up to her and engulfed her in a strong hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thank you," Daegan could hear Alex tell Lily. She stepped out of her boyfriend's embrace and looked at the dragon.

"Lily," Daegan caught her attention. "We need to talk."

 **Hey guys so what do you think? We have Morgana le Fey and she's mad as a hatter (or is she). I wonder what will happen next time she meets our companions. And why was she so sad when Dae mentioned Maleficent? And what will happened when Dae and Lily finally talk? Write your ideas, comments in the box below and if you haven't yet, favorite and follow this story. Also tell your friends about the story, spread the dragon love around. And I will see you guys next week**


	6. The Past Will Always Haunts Them

_The cold winter air made the young girl wrapped her jacket around her thin frame. Lily had just arrived in New York not that long ago, she wasn't sure, she couldn't remember when. Ever since she last saw Emma and met the sorcerer and he told her about her mother, Lily was looking for a way to find her mother. It wasn't fair that Snow White and Prince Charming stole her from her mother and placed all of their daughter's darkness inside her. She hated them. It was because of them that her life was a mess. She knew her mother was alive and that one day she would find her and they would get their revenge on everyone who had done them wrong, especially Snow White and Prince Charming._

 _That was almost six years ago. Her searching lead her to New York, where there was this woman who claimed to know about this world, Cruella she think that was her name. It was an odd name, more likely it was a nickname. Her combat boots hit down on the pavement every time she took a step, the girl felt an envelope of money in the pocket inside her jacket. She turned down an alley she had taken many times since she moved there. She slowly started to fasten her pace as she heard a pair of footsteps behind her. But it was too late, there was another person at the end of the alley waiting for her._

 _To say that Lily was out matched was an understatement as she watched the two thugs run out of the alley with everything she had, except her necklace. She felt horrible, both literally and internally. All her hard work was in vain, now she wouldn't know anything about her mother. This Cruella person was the key and now that chance was gone because she was careless. She tried to get up, but she let out a groan as she placed a hand on her side. Her eyes widen when she heard a pair of footsteps coming closer to her, maybe the guys were coming back to finish what they had started. But it was different, these footsteps weren't as loud as the guys, but they were soft._

 _"_ _Hello," a female voice called out. "Is anyone there?" she asked. Her eyes landed on Lily and quickly ran to her. "Hey are you okay?" she asked as she started to dig into her backpack._

 _"_ _Does it look like I'm okay?" Lily responded between breathes. "What are you doing?" she asked as the blonde, curly hair girl who was taking out her cell phone._

 _"_ _Calling the cops. I didn't get to see the guys who just ran out of here that well, but we need to tell the cops that you got mugged," she said as she started to dial 911._

 _"_ _No," Lily said harshly as she placed her hand over the phone. "No cops."_

 _"_ _Why not? These guys just stole from you! What if they attack another person? We have to tell them," the other girl plead._

 _"_ _Please don't, I don't want you involved," ever since Lily had learned the truth about her past, even though she hated this, she had to be alone. She was cursed, every time she did something, even if she had good intentions, it was the wrong choice. Going down that alley was a horrible idea and this girl seemed nice, she didn't want to miss up her life._

 _"_ _I'm already involved," this shocked Lily. How can this complete stranger care so much about her? Other than her adopted family before they kicked her out years ago, no one had cared for her. "You really won't let me call the cops huh?" her voice broke Lily out of her thoughts. "Come on," she offered her hand._

 _"_ _Where are we going?" she asked suspiciously, not taking the girl's hand. Lily remembered that nothing in this world was free, the girl may look sweet, but she could want something too._

 _"_ _There's a diner not too far from here. Let me get you something to eat and get you cleaned up," she said, still offering her hand._

 _"_ _I don't need your charity," Lily crossed her arms and looked the other way._

 _"_ _It's not charity," she bent down to be eye level to Lily. "It's doing the right thing."_

 _"_ _How do you know?" Lily could see this caught the girl off guard. "How do you know it's the right thing?" She could see that the girl had to think about her answer._

 _"_ _Something in my gut tells me," she finally admitted. Lily knew that there was more to the story, but a growl from her stomach betrayed her, making her red from embarrassment. "And it looks like yours stomach is telling you something," she lightly chuckled. "Look, let me buy you food and if you want, you can leave and you will never have to see me again if you want. You don't have to pay me for dinner," Lily didn't understand why the girl was so determined to get her to eat, but it was free food. Who could say no to free food, and the girl seemed nice enough._

 _"_ _Okay," she finally agreed. The girl stood up and offered her hand. This time, Lily accepted it. She groaned in pain as she got up, maybe she should had taken the girl's advice and call for help. She could see that the girl wanted to ask if she should call a doctor, but Lily shook her head before she could ask. The girl wrapped her arm around Lily's waist and Lily put her left arm around the girl's shoulder. The girl helped her walked to the diner. Before they made it out of the alley, the girl asked her another question._

 _"_ _What's your name anyway?" Lily could see that the girl was trying to make a conversation with her. She thought about lying to her, but something inside her told her not to. Beside, this girl was giving her a free meal. It's the least she can do._

 _"_ _Lily. Lily Page," she finally replied._

 _"_ _Nice," she stopped and looked at Lily. "I'm Daegan. Daegan Winterfield," they continued to the diner, and as Daegan said, it wasn't far from them._

 _After Daegan got them a table, she helped Lily to the restroom and helped clean Lily up. Lily felt bad that she had gotten blood on Daegan's white shirt and black vest. Daegan reassured her it was okay and she only worried about helping Lily. Lily felt strange, she had never experience such kindness from anyone, especially a stranger._

 _When the girls finally came back to their table a waitress came and took their order. Daegan asked Lily about herself, but she gave very little information. This girl seemed nice, she didn't want to scare her by telling her that she's was from an alternate world where fairytales exist. Noticing Lily's discomfort, Daegan began talking about her life. How she moved to New York four years ago to go to Julliard, but had to drop out because she had other obligations and couldn't balance the high demanding obligations of a dance student and trying to adjust to New York. After a year, she got a full ride to Colombia University and was thinking about going into the engineering program. Even though she was no longer in the dance program at Julliard, Daegan worked at a dance studio as an assistant to one of the teachers for the high school group. She admit that she didn't have a lot of friends in the city, but she was close to her boyfriend's mother. Lily could see that Daegan admired the woman. Raising a child all on her own and becoming one of the most successful business women in New York, who wouldn't be impressed._

 _Finally, the waitress returned with their food. Chocolate chip pancakes with a side of hash browns was placed in front of Daegan. While a cheeseburger, no pickles, extra fries was placed in front of Lily. Lily's stomach growled as she was about to dig into her food. Somehow, Lily admitted to Daegan that she was kicked out of her home a few years ago. There was something about this girl that made Lily feel that she could almost tell her anything. Almost._

 _"_ _So where do you live now?" Daegan asked Lily. Lily swallowed her fries._

 _"_ _Wherever I can find a place to sleep," she admitted._

 _"_ _So. You have nowhere to live?"_

 _"_ _Not really," Lily could see that there was an internal debt that Daegan was having. "Hey I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Lily said as she started to get up from the table. "I'm fighter."_

 _"_ _I can see that," Daegan chuckled. "Look, you seemed like a pretty cool person," Daegan started as she began to pull a piece of paper and pen from her bag. "If you need someone to talk to," she scribbled something on a sheet of paper, "I'm only a call away," Daegan handed her a piece of paper with her number on it._

 _"_ _Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Lily said as she started to head to the door. "Daegan," Lily stopped and turned to the other girl. "I mean it. Thank you."_

 _"_ _It's not a problem Lily," she said. Lily head towards the door to find a place to sleep that night._

 _It wasn't the last time Lily saw Daegan. In fact, after that night, Daegan was her first call. Daegan would find a way to hang out with Lily, even if it was having lunch with Lily and her boyfriend, or having a girl's day. Lily thought J.R. was pretty cool. He was really well off, but didn't flaunt it. He worked in his mother business, but he wasn't a person in a high position. He believed that he shouldn't use his mother to get a high position, instead he wanted to show her that he could do it on his own._

 _It wasn't until a few months after she met the couple when her luck started to change. J.R. offered Lily a job in the company as a secretary and Daegan had a special surprise for her._

 _It was a Thursday night, Daegan was done with school for the week and Lily didn't have to be at work till nine the next morning. The two girls had made it a habit to come to the diner every Thursday night and got pancakes and hamburgers. They knew it was bad for them, but after a stressful week, they thought they deserved a special treat. Lily could see that Daegan had been acting strange that night._

 _"_ _So Lily," Daegan said after she swallowed her food. "Have you thought about where you're going to move to?" Unfortunately, Lily still lived in the shelter, but she left her work clothes at Daegan's apartment because she was afraid that someone would take her clothes at the shelter._

 _"_ _I have a few places in mind," Lily took a bite of her burger._

 _"_ _Like where?" Daegan asked as she took a sip of her water._

 _"_ _There this place in Long Island City."_

 _"_ _Lily that's too far from your job."_

 _"_ _I know, but it's too expensive here, I can't afford it."_

 _"_ _What if you can?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Lily set down the ketchup bottle and gave a confused look to Daegan as she started to look in her bag._

 _"_ _I wanted to give you this," she pulled out a small box and handed it to Lily. Hesitantly, Lily had an idea what was in the box. She prayed for the best and prepared for the worst as she slowly opened the box._

 _"_ _Daegan," she was speechless. It's been a long time since she had a home, but now._

 _"_ _I never had a roommate before," Daegan admitted, "and I trust you Lily," her heart swelled when she heard this. There were very few times, if any, that someone had told her that they trusted her, but that was a very long time. She stared down at the silver piece of metal, knowing that this was the key to a new life, a happy beginning. "Well what do you think? Do you want to be my roommate or not?" Lily didn't have to look down at the house key again to know her answer._

 _"_ _Yes," Lily got up from her seat and gave her new roommate the biggest hug she had ever gave anyone in her entire life. Everything was going right for Lily. She had a stable career, a home, people who cared about her; everything was perfect. But all good things, it must come to an end._

 _Weeks turned into months and the once paradise was only at the girl's apartment. As much as Daegan tried to hide it, Lily could see that she and J.R were having some problems. Daegan said it was that he was too focused on the company, even his mother had said so. J.R. said that it was Daegan, she was too focused on school. But Lily knew the real reason why they were fighting. She didn't mean to read Daegan's mail, it just so happened that she saw Daegan's acceptance letter to MIT for a graduate program. J.R. didn't want Daegan to leave and Daegan really wanted to move out there and for J.R. to come with her._

 _Lily felt alone, if Daegan moved then she would be all alone again. She should had known something like this would had happened. There was one thing that Lily learned when she was on her own, the only person she could ever depend on was herself. She had to get back on her mission to find her mother and get revenge on those who had did her wrong._

 _Looking through her stuff, Lily found a number she was happy she didn't lose. She dialed the number, and the phone ranged._

 _"_ _I was wondering when you would call back darling," a woman's voice said from the other line._

 _"_ _Sorry I got a little preoccupied Mrs. De Vil," Lily closed her bedroom door and sat on her bed. "I was hoping that we could still meet and discuss about my mother."_

 _"_ _Of course darling, but why now? You haven't called me in months so why the change of heart?"_

 _"_ _It's more of a change in mind."_

 _"_ _Fine, but making me wait will cost you. Say about ten grand," the woman on the other line said nonchalantly._

 _"_ _TEN GRAND!" Lily stood up very fast from her bed. "That's double of what you asked," she complained._

 _"_ _As you said darling it was a change in mind. Now do you want to know about mommy dearest or not? I'm a very busy person darling and I haven't got all day," Lily wanted more information about her mother, but there was no way she could come up with ten grand soon. Even working, it wouldn't help since a lot of that money went to bills and rent. The rest she had in savings, but it was nowhere near enough._

 _"_ _Okay," Lily took a deep breath, "I'll get you your ten grand," she reluctantly agreed, "but it will take a little while." It would take a little while, but Lily knew that she could save up the money in a few months._

 _"_ _Twenty-four hours sounds like enough time for me darling. I'll send you the address. See you soon."_

 _"_ _Wait!" the line went dead; Lily knew she was screwed. There was no way she could come up with ten grand in a day. A part of her wanted to go to Daegan, but shook that idea out of her head. Daegan was leaving, Lily had to worry about herself despite wanting help. She couldn't be helped._

 _Then like a lightning bolt, an idea came to her, a horrible idea. She knew it was wrong, but there was no other way. Besides, she would return the money back before he knew it was missing, but she had to wait for tomorrow night. Lily knew he was leaving on a business trip tomorrow; it was the only time she could do this without him noticing._

 _…_ _.._

 _The next day played out as any other day, Lily was getting ready for work and Daegan was finishing up some homework. Daegan was nervous, finals were next week and she had two papers due for her classes. Looking at her, Lily debated on her decision about "borrowing" money from J.R. for a little while. Granted, Lily wouldn't tell him, but she would return the money as soon as she could, hopefully before he would notice._

 _"_ _Lily you know it's not polite to stare," her voice broke Lily out of her thoughts. "What's wrong?" Daegan put down her book and went to Lily._

 _"_ _Nothing, I'm just thinking that's all," Lily tried to avoid the conversation._

 _"_ _Okay," she got up and went to the sink. "You know that I'm here if you need to talk," Daegan rinsed her cereal bowl._

 _"_ _I know," Lily didn't look up, she kept staring at her cup of coffee, debating if she should go through with the plan. It was wrong, but there was no other way, she had to find her mother, she was the only one who haven't abandon her, the one who will help her take revenge on all those who have done wrong to her._

 _"_ _Hey," Daegan brought Lily out of her thoughts. "Were a team, you and me, got it," Daegan said. Lily wanted that to be true, but it wasn't. She gave her a fake smile so she wouldn't have to worry about her. "I'm going to be late tonight," Daegan said as she started to head to the door. "There a few of my classmates that want to do a study group for one of my classes, so don't wait up."_

 _"_ _Got it mom."_

 _"_ _Lils," Daegan said as she was putting on her black jacket on, "there something I need to tell you, but I can't right now."_

 _"_ _Really," Lily had a feeling that she meant she was moving._

 _"_ _Yeah. Tomorrow night at the diner, I'll tell you," she tried to reassure her._

 _"_ _We're still meeting tomorrow?" Lily was a little surprised since she knew that this time of year Daegan would be very busy._

 _"_ _Yeah, Thursday night is our night, it doesn't matter what's happening. Woah!" Daegan was caught off guard when her roommate hugged her. In the time she knew Lily she wasn't a hugger, "Lily are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I just never told you thank you for everything."_

 _"_ _You didn't have to-"_

 _"_ _I know," Lily interrupted her, "I wanted to. You're one of my best friends," Daegan returned the hug to the taller girl. If only time could stay that way, the calm before the storm._

 _"_ _I got to go," the shorter girl respond, "I'm going to be late. I'll see you tomorrow night," she said as she walked out the door. At that moment, Lily felt bad about what she was about to do, but she had to take care of number one, or else no one would._

 _She waited till J.R. boarded his plane before she hacked into his account and transferred the money into her account. She waited for Cruella at a fancy restaurant where Lily felt out of place. The woman told her how she met her mother in the Enchanted Forest. Where she, her mother, and another woman, Ursula, were tricked to help the Dark One in retrieving the dark curse and how they kidnapped the dark one's maid in exchange for a gauntlet that reviles someone's weakness. Sadly, the three lost it to the Dark One. Then, the three had to work together again when Regina, a woman who was a friend to her mother, threaten to cast the dark curse. From what Cruella had said, it was supposed to take everyone from their world to this world and they are to forget who there were. Cruella didn't know that Lily's mother was pregnant until it was too late. She said that Mal like to keep secrets. Then the rest was history, the Chramings stole her, transferred all of their daughter's magic into her and sent her off to this world. Lily could see that Cruella was hiding something when she said that she couldn't find her when they went through the portal, but as hard as Lily had tried to push her, the more the woman resist. When Lily suggest that they should work together and find her mother, Cruella scoffed at her and left, leaving her alone, determined to find this place._

 _True to her word, Daegan wasn't home when Lily got there, nor did Lily see her that morning. She didn't even get a text from her, which was odd. Daegan would text her to see what she was doing and if she was okay. Lily shook it off as pre-finals jitters and thought nothing about it. That is, until she got a weird message from Daegan to come home after work and not to the diner._

 _"_ _Dae I'm home," Lily slammed the door behind her. She dropped her bag in front of the door, Lily began to worry as she saw her roommate facing way from her. "Daegan, are you okay?" Lily tried again, trying to get the girl's attention. Daegan didn't budge, she had her arms crossed, looking out at the outdoor patio._

 _"_ _Do you care about me?" she finally said in a low voice. This scared Lily, she had never heard Daegan sound like this before._

 _"_ _What?" This caught Lily off guard. Of course she loved her, she was the best friend she always wanted, the sister she never had. Why would she ask her that unless-_

 _"_ _Do you care about me, as a friend?" Daegan asked again, this time her voice was louder, confident, almost malevolent._

 _"_ _Of course," Lily walked up to the blonde hair girl, "you're my best friend" guilt coursed through her as she saw dried tear stains on her friend's cheeks._

 _"_ _What about J.R.?" her voice cracked, still not looking at Lily._

 _"_ _What about him? You two are the most important people in my life."_

 _"_ _I got an interesting call from him last night," she gave a weak laugh. "Apparently he's missing ten thousand dollars from his account," Lily didn't like where this was going._

 _"_ _Really, man that sucks," Lily stuck her hands in her pocket, trying to remain cool._

 _"_ _I know. Lily," Dae said as she finally turned her head and faced the brunette "do you have any idea who took it?"_

 _"_ _No!" She exclaimed, but on the inside, Lily knew she was screwed. "Daegan are you accusing me of taking the money?" She said in her most offended voice. She walked away, not daring to look the girl in the eyes and sat down on the sofa across Daegan. Only their coffee table was separating the two._

 _"_ _No," Daegan turned and faced the other girl. Never in Lily life had she been afraid of Daegan until now, if only looks could kill, "but he is. He even had one the guys on the technical team to look in to it and see what happened. I was on your side. Was," she whispered. It hurt Lily that Daegan couldn't look her in the eye. She knew, she knew that Daegan knew the truth. "Until he found that the money went into your account," her brown eyes turned cold as Daegan head snapped up, looking at Lily._

 _"_ _Daegan it's not what it seems," Lily got up from her spot, trying to explain her side of the story._

 _"_ _But you admit it, you did do it," Daegan interrupted her. Lily looked away from her, feeling guilty of what she did. "Lily," Daegan hissed and ran her hands in her curly hair in frustration "God, why?"_

 _"_ _If I told you, you would think I was crazy."_

 _"_ _Are you serious?" Daegan yelled. Lily glared at her, as much as she felt bad that she stole from J.R. it was Daegan's fault and she had to remember that. If she wasn't going to abandon her then she wouldn't have talk to that De Vil woman and had to borrow J.R.'s money. "So the only way to fix whatever it is that you don't want to tell me was to steal from him?"_

 _"_ _It was the only option."_

 _"_ _It was not the only option. Lily if you needed money you could had come and asked us. I would had helped."_

 _"_ _I didn't want you involved."_

 _"_ _You got me involved when you stole from my ex-boyfriend."_

 _"_ _Ex?" Lily hoped that she heard wrong._

 _"_ _I had to choose between you and him," Daegan sat on the nearest chair to her. Holding her face in her hands, Lily could see Daegan was trying hard not to cry. "When he accused you of stealing, I chose you," she looked up from her hands. Lily felt a twinge of regret, but hid it better than Daegan. "I didn't think that you would steal from him, but surprised," Daegan threw her hands in defeat, "you did. Now I lost the two most important people in my life."_

 _"_ _You were going to lose me," Lily yelled in anger. She could see the confusion on her face, this got Lily even more upset. "I know that you were moving to Boston without telling me. Don't turn the tables on me."_

 _"_ _Are you serious?" Daegan jumped out of her seat. "Lily I was going to ask you if you wanted to move with me!"_

 _"_ _When?!"_

 _"_ _Tonight," Daegan yelled back. "I was talking to J.R.'s mother and she said that their business was expanding to Boston and I asked her if it was possible for you to be transferred over to there. She said it was. I didn't want you to lose your job because I wanted to go to school somewhere else," her voice was broken, just as much as the girl in front of her. Lily heart broke when she saw this. She wasn't going to leave her, Daegan wanted her to come with her. Lily screwed up big time. "Now, I don't want you come with me," Daegan whispered._

 _"_ _Daegan, no. I'm sorry," Lily bent down in front of Daegan._

 _"_ _No," Daegan stood up. "I was an idiot," Lily didn't want her to walk away from her, there had to be a way to fix this. She lost Emma, she didn't want to lose Daegan too._

 _"_ _Dae we can work this out," Lily got up and tried to go to Daegan, but stopped. Something inside her screamed don't._

 _"_ _We can't. I don't trust you," with those words, Lily was hurt more than Daegan. Never in her life had anyone ever told her that they trusted her, and now she broke it. "I want you to go away," despite her gut telling her one thing, Lily walked closer to Daegan. "Get out of my house, now," she growled._

 _"_ _It's my house too."_

 _"_ _My name is on the lease," Daegan snatched the Lily's house key, "get out, I don't want to see you again. And from what I saw in your room, all of your stuff was gone, you were already going to leave," she was right and Lily knew it. Just like with Emma, Lily couldn't fix it, not now at least, they were too broken. Head down, Lily headed to the door. "And here," Lily looked back at her former roommate, "don't forget this," She threw the bracelet Lily had given to her on her birthday, "I don't want anything to remember you."_

 _Lily clutched the piece of jewelry and slammed the door in anger. She walked down the stairs in hurt and anger, she missed up her chance of happiness again. This was her life, pain and misery. It was one mistake after another, innocent people would get hurt because of that. But it wasn't her fault, it was the Charmings. Lily marched out into the street, vowing that she would make them pay, for her, for her mother, for Daegan. She looked up at the window that used to be her living room and saw Daegan starring at her. She saw Daegan sadly shake her head and closed the curtain. They will pay._

That was the last time Lily had saw Daegan, well, until she saw her in Storybrooke. To this day, Lily had felt guilty for stealing from J.R., for breaking Daegan's trust. She didn't know that she hurt Daegan again when she faked her death. If Lily only knew that Daegan was her sister all those years ago, things may had been different. She might had told her about their mother and the two could had found her sooner before Emma killed her the first time. But Lily would never know, she lived in this world where she made the wrong choices and now was about to walk into the diner and face Daegan for the first time in eight years.

 **So what do you guys think? Do you guys think that Daegan and Lily would be close again and Daegan would forgive Lily? What do you guys think will happen next week now that the two will talk for the first time in eight years? Write your ideas, comments, thoughts in the box below. If you haven't, follow and favorite this story. And you want to know how Daegan and J.R. meet again and how they met Alex, please read my other story All Hallows Eve. It's a fun short story that has these characters and many more from the witches of east end universe. A prequel to this story before Daegan, J.R., and Alex come to Storybrooke and after this chapter. And with that, I will see you guys next week.**


	7. Lost Girls

A bell rang as the door shut behind the young dragon, no one seemed to noticed her, not even the blonde hair woman with a child. Her eyes never left the two as the woman hugged the crying girl. If Lily didn't know any better, she would assume that the mother daughter duo were having a moment. But the girl wasn't the woman's daughter, she came out of Hell. Poor girl, she looked around seven, maybe eight years old, it was hard to tell. She looked very frail and petite for her age. She could still see her thin frame under her new blue dress, more likely Daegan had bought for her. Daegan pushed the child's dirty blonde hair and wipe the tears from her face. Taking a deep breath, Lily walked towards the booth where the two were sitting at.

"Daegan," Lily called out, getting both blondes' attentions.

"Lily," Daegan said in a calm voice, "It's been a while," Lily sat across from the two.

"Years," a waitress came up to the three and placed chicken fingers and fries in front of the child. A grilled chicken sandwich in front of Daegan and a plate in front of Lily.

"Cheeseburger with no pickles and extra fries," Lily picked up the bun to make sure there was no pickles. "You remembered?" She smiled and took a big bite into the hamburger. "That's like you to have a really good memory," she said with her mouth full and swallowed. "Are you sure we should talk with the kid here?"

"Where I go, she goes. Besides, she knows a lot about our kind. Why did you fake your death?"

"Not beating around the bush huh? Well there were some bad people I got caught up with and did some bad stuff. Way too much stuff and so I fake my death," Lily took another bite out of her burger, "Dae, J.R. told me everything."

"I know he told me."

"I'm sorry that I made you think that I was dead for two years."

"If you would had known that I was your twin, would you had told me that you were alive?"

"I don't know," Lily shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think so," she looked away.

"I would like to think you would have," Daegan snorted and shook her head. "I had always imagined me telling you the truth for a long time, but it seems like you know about everything. That were twins and were witches, honestly I don't know where to begin."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Daegan took a bite of her sandwich.

"Did you know that you were a witch when we first met?"

"Yeah," she swallowed her food and set down her sandwich, "I found out that I was a witch when I first moved to New York."

"Is that why you dropped out from Julliard? That was your personal reason?" Lily had tried to ask her this back in New York, but Daegan would never tell her.

"Yeah. J.R. and his mom were the ones that taught me a lot of what I know."

"And that's why it really hurt you when- "

"When that happened, yeah" Daegan interrupted Lily. Lily knew she was the reason for that forlorn look. If only she had trusted her, but who could blame Lily. Those who were closer to her eventually left her, Daegan was no exception, expect that Lily was the one who made her leave.

"Daegan I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"Lily I forgave you a long time ago," a smiled crossed Daegan's lips as she held Lily's hand to reassure her. Lily couldn't believe this girl, she was like their mother, so open and understanding. It was crazy the two haven met yet. "But you have to earn my trust again," she let go of Lily's hand and drank her water.

"Fair enough," Lily took a drink from her glass. She stopped and stared at Daegan's left wrist, she remembers that there wasn't a scar there before, did she get that when she was kidnaped. No, it looked old. "Can I ask where did you get that scar on your wrist?"

"It's nothing," Daegan tried to hide her wrist under the table, but Lily saw she was rubbing it with her other hand. She knew that this wasn't the right place or time to talk about it and when she is ready to talk about it she will.

"I found our mother," Lily broke the silence between them.

"Oh," Daegan looked away.

"Daegan- "

"I don't want to know her," she interrupted Lily. "She gave us up when we were born. She didn't want us, well me at least, why should I meet her now?"

"It wasn't like that," Lily tried to explain.

"Really? Lily I was found in the forest when I was born. If it wasn't for that stranger that found me in the woods, then I could had died. She didn't care about me so why should I care about her?" Lily knew if Maleficent had heard this it would break her heart.

"She didn't abandon us. Dae I was kidnapped when I was in my egg, and maybe you were too."

"It's still hard to wrap around my head that we're dragons. What do you mean you were taken? Isn't our mother a dragon?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming stole me as an egg to transfer their daughter's darkness into me."

"Excuse me what?" Daegan asked in confusion.

"Look, all those fairytales that we were told as kids, Dae they're real. Snow White, sleeping beauty, Captain Hook, it's all real," Lily could see that Daegan didn't believe her, or didn't want to believe her. She understood, it was a lot to take in at once. She remembered when the sorcerer told her the truth, it took Lily a long time to accept it. Lily just hoped that Daegan would believe her and soon.

"Lily it's one thing to say that our mother is alive and that we were taken at birth, but it's another thing to say that fairytales are real."

"I know it sounds crazy, I saw skeptic at first. But the more that I keep looking at it, the more it made sense. Look, do you remember this?" Lily pulled out her necklace from beneath her shirt and showed it to Daegan.

"Yeah, it's your necklace, you never took it off," Lily took off the necklace and handed it to Daegan to see.

"Well, it's a part of my egg," Daegan ran her fingers over the piece of the egg shell. Her brows came together, as if she was trying to understand everything. As if the egg shell was the nail in the coffin. "Please Dae you have to believe me."

"If it's true, then who is our mother?" Daegan handed the necklace back to Lily.

"Maleficent," Lily admitted.

"Of course she would be," Daegan threw her hands in defeat and hid her face in her hands. "I don't want to believe it," she pulled her hands from her face. "For years I believed that I was a witch, but now," she huffed, "I wouldn't believe it, but I saw you as a dragon, twice. You don't know how much easier it would be to keep believing that she didn't want me, to be angry."

"Trust me I know. And I'm still angry," it was true, Lily was still upset with the Charmings and her mother, but ever since she came to this town it's changed, she changed. Lily wanted to know her mother because when she was with Maleficent she wasn't alone anymore, she was home. Lily didn't want this feeling to end, but was scared that it would, so she would fight for it with everything that she had to keep it. "But I want to know her."

"D-D-Dae-gan," a soft voice interrupted the two. They two looked down at the forgotten little girl. "You, you, see her. I- I wish I h-had chance to kn-now m-m-my mama," she looked down at her half eaten food. "I-I wish I-I kn-knew mm-mine," she whispered, but was loud enough for the other two women to hear. It broke Lily's heart to know that this girl was like her, alone.

Daegan took a deep breath "Okay fine," she hugged the small girl. Daegan may have not seen it, but this little girl had Daegan wrapped around her fingers. "Kristen why don't you go to the restroom and we'll go," the little girl nodded her head and skooched over to the edge of the booth and went to the bathroom.

"Kristen?" Lily asked as she watched the little girl headed to the restroom. "I though her name was Ulf."

"Well you should thank Kristen Chenoweth," Daegan placed her napkin on her plate. "She was playing with my phone and I had some of her song on it and she liked it. She said she wanted to be like her so she wanted to be called Kristen."

"That sounds like you. You always like that Broadway stuff when we lived in New York. It suits her. She's a cute kid," Lily said as she took another bite of her burger.

"She is. What's wrong?" That was another thing Lily remembered about Daegan, she knew when something was wrong with her.

"Is she like us?"

"What do you mean? Like a witch, wait sorry, dragon?"

"No, orphan."

"It's normal for her kind," Daegan said sadly. She took a deep breath and explained to Lily. "I should explain, Kristen isn't a normal little girl, she's a Hell Hound, well Hound."

"What's the difference?" Lily didn't know what a Hell Hound was, but by the name she was glad that she didn't.

"Hound is a young Hell Hound that still have their humanity. When a Hound reaches a certain age, they are forced to work for those who are in charge of Hell against their will."

"You mean like the devil," for a moment Lily's mind wondered off to Emma and her friends, wondering if that was what they were facing down there in the Underworld. Or even if her mother had to face one, she hoped not.

"Sometimes. But it's not always like that. They treat these kids like soldiers, no wonder why they lose themselves during this change, after all the abuse they go through it would drive someone crazy," Lily felt bad for Kristen, no wonder why the kid didn't talk that much and seem to shy away from people. It must have taken a lot of courage to tell Daegan to see Maleficent. "But, there are those that I know who are still Hounds because they left Hell before they reach that age and were raised here. And they live happy, almost normal lives."

"And she's one of them. Wow poor kid and I thought I had it rough," Lily said, still couldn't believe what that kid has been through. No wonder she tried to run away, Lily would had done the same and did.

"Oh excuse me," Daegan called the waitress, "can we get these to go?" she pointed to Kristen's and Lily's plate. "And here," Daegan dug into her purse and gave the waitress a few bills, "this should cover us. Keep the change. Okay now it's my turn," Daegan turned her attention back to Lily, "who were those guys who kidnaped me?"

"Beats me," Lily shrugged her shoulders, "I thought they were after you."

"No, they said they were looking for you."

"Trust me on this one I don't know them."

"They knew you, they knew you have been here for weeks training with another dragon."

"So they were after me," Lily let out a sigh, "you just got in the way. Daegan I don't even know those guys."

"You sure, you're one hundred percent sure."

"Yes, I'm not lying to you. Maybe Maleficent knows who they are," she hoped that Maleficent knew who they were because Lily would defiantly remember if she pissed off a bunch of dragons.

"I hope so," the waitress came back with the empty containers for Lily and Kristen and handed one to Lily. "So," Daegan broke the silence, "how is she like? I mean, is there anything I should know about her?"

Lily could tell she was nervous. Who wouldn't be if they were told Maleficent was the mistress of all evil their entire life. "She's freakin open, it scared me that she wanted a future with me, it still does. She can be a scary dragon bitch, but she's a real person. She loves unconditionally."

"And that's what scares you? Hey Kris," Daegan said to Kristen as she finally returned from the restroom, "you ready to go?" she asked the child. Kristen nod her head, still shy of the two. "Lily I'm trusting you," she placed the rest of the girl's food in the container, "don't make me regret it," she said as she got up from the seat. Daegan turned back around and gave Lily a confused look. "Well, are we going?"

"You mean you want to meet her right now?" Lily was surprised. Not even ten minutes ago did she not want to meet their mother and now here she was telling her they need to go now.

"Well yeah. I'm only here for today, we will have to leave tomorrow morning."

"She going to want you to stay longer," Lily got up from her seat in the booth.

"Is that what she asked you to do?"

"Let me text her to give her a heads up," she grabbed her phone and started to text Maleficent that they were on their way.

"L-lily," she looked up from her phone "who l-look l-like m-mom?" Kristen asked.

"Daegan," Lily didn't have to think about it, Daegan was so much like their mother, more than she would ever know.

 **So this is interesting, Maleficent will meet her other daughter soon. I wonder how that will work out. Tell me what you think in the box below and if you haven't, favorite and follow this story and I will see you guys next week.**


	8. The Truth Will Set Her Free

**Hey guys! Surprise, I updated early. I wanted to address something that I forgot to mention last chapter about Kristen. So originally I plan to name Kristen with a different name, but I thought about it and Kristen was perfect. Why you may ask? Well for those of you who don't know I am a huge Melissa De La Cruz fan and she wrote Isle of the Lost, a prequel to Disney's Descendants. The actress who played her was no other than Kristen Chenoweth. The actress who plays Maleficent on Once Upon a Time is Kristen Bauer Van Straten, and she is amazing. Well both of these are strong, amazing ladies as well as their Maleficents'. So it only seem logical to name Kristen, Kristen. Just a fun fact. Anyway on with the story.**

Maleficent felt her heart in her chest as she reread the text message Lily had sent her for the hundredth time. She was finally going to meet her other child. She got to take a glance at her earlier when she saved her from the mob. She was beautiful, she had her blonde hair, her nose. She supposed that she got her curly hair and her eyes from her father. Maleficent was excited and scared to meet her. Other than her brief encounter, she didn't know what to expect. She wished she would had asked Lily how she was like when she told her that she found her twin. Granted, Daegan was kidnaped by Morgana, so this wasn't the first thing in her mind.

Maleficent could believe that Morgana was here in this new land. She didn't know how to feel about that. A part of her was still upset with her for abandoning her as a child, but another part wanted to see her again, she missed her. Another part of her was upset that she was spying on her and Lily and kidnapped Daegan. If she wanted to get her attention, then she should had come and talk to her, she knew where she lived.

"Mal, are you all right?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see Damien was standing at the door.

"Damien," she put down the phone and head towards him. "You shouldn't be out, your still not well enough," she started to walk him to the bedroom.

"Mal don't change the subject," he tried to wiggle his way away from the sorceress. "What's wrong?"

"They found her. They found the other egg. She's alive," s smile crept on her face as she told him.

"She?"

"Yes, Damien it's a miracle."

"But?"

"I'm afraid," she looked away from Damien, "what if she doesn't want a relationship with me."

"She will," he placed his hand under her chin and made her see his smile.

"How do you know?"

"I don't. Look just tell her your story and we will see where it will lead to."

"I just hope- "she stopped as the two heard a car pull up. They looked out the window and could see Lily getting out of the yellow bug. Then, another person got out of the car, Daegan. She was so beautiful. Tears of joy start to form from her eyes as she saw both of her daughters together. Her breath caught her throat as she saw Daegan going into the backseat and carried out a sleeping child. She couldn't believe it; she was a grandma. Maleficent couldn't dwell on it for long as the three came up to the door. They stopped for a moment as Daegan got out her phone and answered it. She could see a serious look on her face as she hanged up the phone. She could only have guessed that Lily asked her what was wrong and Daegan told her it was nothing. Lily got her keys out and unlocked the door.

"Lily," Maleficent said in joy as she entered the house. Hesitantly, she could see Daegan walking into the cabin, looking around. When Daegan turn to Maleficent, their eyes locked, she could see suspicion, hurt, and curiosity in her daughter's eyes. Maleficent knew she had to make it right for all their sakes.

"Maleficent, this is Daegan," Lily pointed to the girl next to her, "My twin."

"Daegan," Maleficent walked up to her daughters. "My, you're so beautiful. Is she yours?" Maleficent finally took her eyes off of her daughter and to the sleeping child.

"No," Maleficent's heart broke a little when she heard that. But she also understood that her girls were young so there will be time for children later on. "She isn't mine. Is there a place I can lay her down?"

"Yes, here," Maleficent pointed to the room behind her. "It's my room."

"I can take her," Damien came up from behind Maleficent and offered. "Sorry, my name is Damien. I've known you since before you were born. I was the one who took you when you were in your egg."

"So you're the one who brought me here?"

"No. I think we should explain everything."

"On second thought I will hold her," Daegan hugged the sleeping girl closer to her.

"Well how much do you know?" Maleficent asked.

"Not much," Daegan huffed. "For the last twelve years I believed I was a witch who was abandon by my mother in a forest for reason unknown. Now everyone is telling me that I'm not witch, I'm a dragon, who is the daughter of Maleficent and my ex roommate is my twin sister. And something about Snow white and Prince Charming are real and they kidnaped Lily as an egg and apparently I was taken by him. So yeah."

"So almost as much as me," Lily scoffed.

"So my question is why did you take me and you didn't take Lily too? Are you my father?" Daegan asked Damien.

"What no," Maleficent said in shock. "Girls Damien isn't your father. He's a dear, childhood friend of mine. Besides, it would never work. Dragons can only have children with dragons, it would be practically impossible to have a child."

"What?"

"Well it's extremely rare that the baby would survive," Maleficent couldn't help notice the uncomfortable look on Daegan's face.

"Anyway," Lily interrupted seeing that Daegan was uncomfortable, "why are you here?" she asked Damien.

"He's an old friend," Maleficent said. "A dear friend. One who was hurt because of me."

"Mal it wasn't your fault," Damien gave her an encouraging smile.

"Okay, and can you explain who were those guys that took me," Daegan asked.

"First off I wanted to apologize to you girls. Lily, I wish I was strong enough to fight for you, you didn't deserve to be treated like a vessel and thrown into an unknown world. I should had taught you, both of you," Maleficent and Damien sat on the couch.

"So wait. It's true!" Daegan sat down on the other sofa, across the two, still holding the sleeping child in her arms. "We are dragons? You got to admit Lily, what you told me was hard to swallow," she turned her attention back to her twin.

"I just think you wanted to be a witch a little longer," she teased her as she sat right next to Daegan.

"Daegan, I'm sorry that you were kidnapped," Maleficent interrupted her daughters. "That was my fault."

"How? Twelve hours ago I didn't even know you exist, I thought you didn't want me," Maleficent cringed at that confession.

"I think we should start from the beginning," she looked to Damien. He gave her a reinsuring nod." It started before I was born, when my mother was a child. You see, in this world our stories are not told. Let me correct myself, our real stories are not told. I've had the chance to see this Walt Disney unjustly told my story. I would never waste a curse like that on that child, but she did have what was coming to her" Maleficent paused when she saw Daegan was uncomfortable. "But I will get to that in a moment. I doubt my mother's story was told, her real story, but my mother name was Morgana le Fey and she-"

"Morgana!" Daegan was in shock.

"Yes, Morgana is my mother," Maleficent didn't want to tell her daughters about her mother, but they needed to know the whole story. No telling what kind of story this world had made her mother out to be. Disney did such a 'good job' telling her story. If she was ever to find that author, she would surely show him her fury.

"You girls must understand," Damien interjected "she was not set out to be the monster that history have made her out to be, she was only doing what was right."

"Now where was I," Maleficent said, "it all started when Morgana was a child, she had a brother who was prophesized to be the greatest ruler."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on," Daegan interrupted. "Are you telling me that King Arthur is our uncle?"

"Yes and please Daegan I know this is a lot but can you let me continue the story and I promise to answer any questions you have."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright dear," she knew it was a lot for either one of her daughters to take in, she just thanked god that Lily knew a lot of the story before she came into Storybrooke, but there was so much she needed to know. Especially now since her mother has returned. "Yes Arthur and Morgana were siblings, well half. The two shared the same father but different mothers. It was said that Arthur was to be the greatest ruler to ever live, but no one would believe a pheasant's child could do great things. No one but Morgana and Guinevere."

"I assume that you girls know that Arthur found Excalibur," both of her daughters nod their heads. "Sadly the sword took its toll on him and made him paranoid, though I don't know why. Maybe it was the power finally got to him. Either way, when Arthur was creating his kingdom with Guinevere, Morgana had met my father, Grendel. The two fell in love and was married. Okay I can see it in your eyes what do you know girls?" At this point Maleficent gave up trying to continue to tell her story without interruptions. Not that she truly mind, she loved it that they are listening to her and want to know about her past.

"Grendel as in Beowulf's Grendel, the dragon that he slayed?" Daegan asked to make sure she had heard correctly.

"Yes, Beowulf slayed my father and grandmother. Arthur hired Beowulf to kill them."

"But why?" Lily asked. "That was his brother in law."

"I told you, the power got to his head. He felt threatened by the queen and prince of the dragons, so he killed them. Since Morgana was married to Grendel, she became queen of the dragons. And despite Arthur being her brother, she declared war against him and his kingdom. She banded communication between humans and dragons. That didn't stop me though," a smile crept on to Maleficent's face as she thought about all the times she would sneak out of her kingdom as a child. "I would sneak out from time to time from my mother's kingdom to play in the forest. That's where I met him," she meant Damien, "After he lost his family."

"And then I got a new family," Damien smiled. Maleficent could see her daughters wanted to ask about what happened to Damien's family, but she would leave that one to Damien if he wanted to share his story.

"I don't regret it even if I got in trouble with my mother. It wasn't unlit months later till we were able to sneak out of the kingdom again only this time we weren't alone. Damien what were we playing again that day?" Maleficent looked back to him.

"Hide and seek. I was looking for your mother and I found Briar Rose."

"Sleeping beauty?" Daegan asked.

"Well yes and no. I did place her under a sleeping curse, but I put her daughter in one too," Maleficent hated to admit it to her daughters, even though Briar Rose and Stefan deserved it. She didn't want them to view her as a monster, especially Daegan.

"So is she's sleeping beauty's mom?" Daegan asked again. Maleficent was glad she didn't run away, she hoped this was a good sign.

"Yes. I remember that day when we first met her. Damien," Maleficent turned her attention back to her old friend. "I never heard you scream that loud," she chuckled.

"Can you blame me, she scared me. I thought you were the one hiding in the bush," he tried to defend himself, but failed miserably as Maleficent laughed.

"I was, in the other one. But never the less, "she tried to calm down, "she joined us after we debated on if she could play or not, we were all friends after that. And we were friends for many years until we became young adults. Briar Rose found work in another kingdom as a personal servant while Damien and I stayed in my mother's kingdom training to be the next ruler of the dragons and to fight against the humans. I didn't want to and I was too afraid to tell my mother how I felt. I didn't want to disappoint her. It wasn't until one night that we met Briar Rose everything changed."

"Morgana followed you and found out," Lily guessed.

"No," Maleficent shook her head. "Prince Stefan followed Briar Rose and found us."

"Sleeping beauty's dad," Daegan assumed.

"Aurora's yes," Maleficent nod her head. "I got to know him, I had this crazy idea that if I married him, then our kingdoms would be united and there would not be this rift between dragons and humans. I told Stefan about my idea and he agreed with me. Dragons and humans should live together. But my mother didn't take it well when I told her. She made me choose between us and them."

"Let me guess, you chose dragon," Lily crossed her arms against her chest.

"No, I chose human. I really believed it could work. I didn't know that I would lose my whole clan in the process. My mother banned me from her kingdom. It hurt a lot. So I moved into Stefan's castle and it went well for a while."

"But?" Lily knew there was always more to the story.

"But there were those who didn't agree with us and hated dragons. There was a village not far from us that was burned to the ground. They said it was a dragon. They said it was me."

"Was it you?" Daegan asked.

"No," her voice boomed. She hated that look Daegan had in her eyes for a split second, fear. It was the same look Briar Rose had given her all those years ago when they had accused her of burning the village. She just hoped Daegan would believe her unlike Briar Rose. "Although no one could account for me that night. I went to bed early because I didn't feel good, but they still blamed me, saying that was my excuse. Stefan believed them. He said he was an idiot for believing in me and I endangered his people. After that, I was hunted down for the burning of the village. Even when Stefan betrayed me I didn't want to hurt his people. That was until I heard who his bride to be was."

"Briar Rose," Daegan said, putting the pieces together.

"Love was weakness. I allowed them both in my life and they both betrayed me. I just, I just snapped and I didn't care anymore. I burned an entire forest down leaving one tree to continue burning for many years. I took over one of neighboring kingdoms that Stefan did trade with and made it my home. I caused mayhem to Stefan and his people. I even worked with the Queen of Hearts for a little while, she was a different level of crazy. If they wanted a monster, I would give them a monster. I created a sleeping curse just for Briar Rose with only true love kiss to break it. I thought they didn't really love each other, they couldn't."

"Stefan was working with three fairies trying to save his beloved Briar Rose. I underestimated them. He came to my castle and try to ambush me. I got the better of him and used my magic and cloaked the entire room in darkness. I transformed into my dragon form and fought. I wasn't going to let him win, but I wasn't going to kill him either. I want him alive enough to suffer, to feel helpless. No good deed goes unpunished. I had him under my claws, I lower my head and breathe smoke to his face. I wanted to whip that smirk off his face, I didn't. He revealed to me that he woke Briar Rose with true love kiss. Stunned that he was able to break my curse, he used my moment of weakness and stabbed me with his sword, enchanted with fairy dust, made of iron. He left me there to die, I used all my magic to make sure that I would live. But my life had a cost, my magic. I lost it, they won. The years passed in a haze, it didn't help I concocted my own little potion to take the edge off."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Maleficent could see it in Daegan's eyes that she was sincere, she was truly sorry for Maleficent. She wasn't that thrilled that her daughter had pity on her, but was glad that the blonde actually listened to her side of the story and understood where she was coming form.

"Where were you this entire time?" Lily asked Damien. Maleficent placed a hand on her daughter's seeing that her temper was about to flare.

"I asked him to stay with my mother," Maleficent told Lily. "I couldn't let her lose both of us. He was the son she never had," She let go of her daughter's hand when she knew that Lily wasn't going to lose control. "It wasn't until years later when a young queen walked into my home and asked if I could teach her magic. I refused, but she was persistent. Regina has been that way."

"You mean Regina, Regina. As in the evil queen?" Lily asked.

"Yes, but I won't tell her story, if you want to know then you will have to ask her."

"Don't worry, I know," Lily stated. Maleficent wanted to laugh when Daegan gave her sister a look that said that she wanted to know. It felt like the two were communicating with each other as Lily gave her a look that said she would tell her later. Maleficent was glad that her daughters got along.

"It was because of her that I got my spark back," Maleficent continued. "And my magic. She helped me get revenge on Briar Rose and Stefan by placing a curse on their daughter, Aroura, and her beloved Prince Phillip. It was worth it. However, time was not good on Regina as she became so consumed on revenge against Snow White. We made a trade, my sleeping curse for her dark curse. I would never use it nor wanted to. Whoever made that thing made us seem moral. And I didn't want her to use it either. But she took it from me when Snow White broke her curse with true love kiss."

"As I told Lily," Maleficent turned her attention to Daegan. "I don't know who your father is. It happened in dragon form a little before Regina stole the curse, but not long after I found out that I was pregnant with you girls. I contacted some allies and told them of Regina's plans. We even asked Snow White and Prince Charming for their help, they didn't want to work with us because we were villains. I even told Snow I was pregnant, hoping, mother to mother, that she would help. I was a fool," she shook her head.

"You weren't," Lily spoke out, "you were trying to save us." A smile crept on Maleficent's face as she knew both of her daughters finally understood.

"How did you lose us?" Daegan asked.

"I contacted Damien after all those years and he came as soon as he could. There were some caves near my mother's kingdom where we plan to hide. If anyone knew I was pregnant, it would had been bad. There were so many people I pissed off over the years that would have love to hurt you to get to me."

"I was supposed to go talk to the queen and see if she could lift the ban for you girls," Damien replied.

"Then what happened?" Daegan asked.

"I couldn't make it to the caves," Maleficent confessed. "I laid your eggs and I was too weak to make the journey. Damien and I agreed that he would carry you both to the caves and I would meet you both there. I asked some allies to watch over the cave I was in while Damien was gone. Snow White and Prince Charming ambushed us and took you," she looked to Lily. "I tried to fight them off but they threaten to kill you Lily right there. I couldn't. She said that she would bring you back. I am so sorry Lily," tears threaten to fall as Maleficent relived that part of her life.

"It's okay," Lily replied. "It's okay."

"And I'm sorry Daegan," Damien apologized. "We were near the cave when some of King Arthur's men hunted us down. I hid you in a tree and tried to fight them off. I wasn't strong enough alone. And they took me and it wasn't until yesterday I escaped from them."

"Damien I- I didn't- I'm," Daegan was lost of words.

"It's all right, your safe and alive and here. It's a miracle."

"But how did I get here to this world?"

"I don't know," Damien admitted.

"Maleficent what was the dark curse?" Daegan asked.

"It was to trap everyone in a world with no magic, no memory of their love ones. They were to live in a time loop of misery."

"And you were stuck in this time loop too?"

"Yes and no, not like everyone else. I was so upset when I lost you both, I attacked Regina and she placed a curse for me to stay in dragon form even in this new land. Hidden under the library for twenty-eight years until Snow White and Prince Charming's spawn of a daughter, the savior, killed me to bring back magic," Maleficent could see that Lily was still upset with that and she didn't blame her. Her daughters were cheated out of a life where they could be a family. She just had to make sure Lily didn't do something rash that she would regret.

"But how are you here?" Daegan looked puzzled, still trying to understand and trying to grasp everything Maleficent had told her.

"Some old friends brought me back to life, but I can't leave this town or I will turn back to dust," Guilt crossed Daegan's face. Maleficent wanted to ask why, but knew it wasn't the right time or place. "I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to stop all this, I understand if you hate me. I would."

"I-I don't," all eyes were on the little girl in Daegan's arms. She had her little arms around the older woman neck, fear of letting her go. "Y-you no vill-vill-ain, you s-sup-p-perhero. I-I s-saw you in Hell. You brave, people s-scar-red you b-but you n-not s-scar-red. I w-wa-nt talk you b-but you leave and g-got ha-happy ending. Cause you we run away. Only m-me not get caught, I-I had c-cou-rage to run cause of you," A small smile formed on the shy girl's face.

"I don't understand," Maleficent was confused. "You're from Hell?"

"I hound," the girl admitted. Maleficent remembered those creatures from her brief time in the Underworld. She couldn't believe that this shy, scrawny girl was one of those vicious monsters. They were cruel and heartless. She didn't get that vibe from this girl. If anything it was meek, unsure, a hint of bravery. Nothing like those monsters. "No w-want b-be one. I want free. I no work for them, I n-no want be bad. I w-want be you."

"Little pup," by this point the girl was fulling facing Maleficent and was sitting on Daegan's lap, "didn't you hear my story?" she placed a hand on the girl's cheek.

"Yeah I n-no care they dumb," she crossed her little arms. "You hero, my hero. I w-want be you."

"Are you sure she is not yours?" Maleficent asked Daegan. She was surprised at this girl's outburst. Never in her life Maleficent was ever considered as a hero, was it different, a good different.

"No, I found her today," a smiled form on the blonde's face. "This is the most she has spoken since we found her. She really likes you," and Maleficent like her too.

"I like you too," And so did Daegan. A banging from the front door made everyone jumped out of their seat.

"What that?" the girl buried her face in Daegan's neck. Damien was the first to get up and walk towards the door. A gasp escaped his lips as he looked through the peephole. Maleficent hastily got up from her spot a looked out the window. The blood drained from her face as she knew who was knocking at her door.

 **So who say that coming? Morgana is Maleficent's mother. Poor Maleficent. But at least she finally met her daughters. I wonder if Daegan will stay or not. And who is at the door? Write your thoughts and comments in the box below. And if you want to read a few more stories about Daegan before she came to Storybrooke, please read either All Hallows Eve or No Day But Today. And if you haven't yet, favorite and follow this story so you guys can know when the next chapter is up. And I will see you guys next time. Oh and one more thing, for the next few weeks I'm going to be busy so I might update on Friday instead of Sunday for the next chapter and maybe for the fourth of July.**


	9. Unlikely Help

**Oh my goodness guys I am so sorry! I thought I uploaded this chapter but apparently I didn't I'm so sorry!**

"Mal we don't have to open it," Damien said as he still looked into the peep hole. Maleficent could feel her daughters going to another window to see who was at the door. She saw Daegan held Kristen closer to her as Lily grew tense. Maleficent knew she shouldn't let them in, but she knew her, she would never give up. Especially now that she knew where they were at.

"No, Damien you know her as much as I do," Maleficent turned to her girls. "Girls go to the back room. We will get you when it is safe," Lily eyes widen when she heard this.

"What! No! I'm not leaving you alone with her," Lily yelled out.

"And when have I ran away from a fight?" Daegan added in, looking at Lily. "I'm staying too." Pride swelled Maleficent's chest as the two declared that they would stay with her. However, that pride quickly turned into an overcoming need to protect her daughters as the banging from the door continued. Maleficent turned to Damien and nod her head. Slowly, Damien's hand turned the doorknob and lightly pulled the door slightly open. As he let go of the doorknob, the door is pushed opened by Lucas. Staying behind, a hooded figure walked towards Maleficent and her family. Maleficent knew who it was even though the hood was covering her face.

"It's good to see you dears," the woman removed the velvet hood, "I have missed you both so dearly."

"Mother," she took a step back, eyes never leaving the estranged woman, to protect her girls.

"Daegan," Morgana's attention turned to young dragon, "it's wonderful to see that you are all right," she clapped her hands and walked towards her. "I was so worried about you. Who is this?" she pointed to the girl next to Daegan. Daegan pushed the young girl behind her, refusing Morgana to touch her.

"Leave them alone," Lily growled to the older woman.

"Ah," Morgana faced the other young dragon, "so you are Lily. My, you have your mother's spirit," Morgana stared circling the family, but her eyes never left Lily, "but you look like your father."

"My father?" Maleficent's blood ran cold. How in the world did her mother knew who her girls' father was? It happened in dragon form and so long ago. She didn't remember what he looked like.

"How do you know who is the girls' father is?" Maleficent questioned. She could see that her daughters were curious too.

"I would have to thank Daegan for that," a smug smirk crossed Morgana's face.

"Me?" asked in confusion.

"Yes you dear."

"He's here?" Lily's brow grew close together, Maleficent could see that they did not believe Morgana.

"Yes," she said with a cheer and turned to the door. "Lucas," she called out, beckoning the forgotten man at the door came into the house. Maleficent remember him from her childhood, he was a few years older than her. He was a rising cadet in her mother's forces. He wasn't a cruel man, nor was he kind, but he did follow orders. The only reason Maleficent knew about him was that once upon a time Damien had a crush on Lucas's mate, Sabrina.

Then she saw it. Her daughters' eyes, Lily's dark hair, Daegan's curly hair, Lily's temper, Daegan's dimples. The world crumpled beneath Maleficent's feet; he was their father.

"No, are you serious?" Daegan's yelling broke Maleficent out of her trance. "The guy that kidnapped me is my father," she pointed to Lucas.

Lucas turned to Morgana with a confused look. "Your highness what do you mean?"

"Dragons can't hurt their young- "she started.

"I beg to differ," Lily shot Morgana a dirty look.

"As I was saying," she cleared her voice, "we can hurt them psychically, and we're very hesitant in doing so and vice versa. Daegan sweetheart," Morgana faced Daegan, "can you not tell me that you had never felt hesitant towards Lucas and myself when you visit us."

"I would hardly call kidnapping a visit."

"Did you?" she asked her again. Daegan defiantly looked at Morgana as she gave Daegan a smug look. Then suddenly, Daegan looked away, feeling weak. "That's what I thought. What you don't believe me? I can prove it. Lucas hand me your dagger," Daegan took a step back and pushed Kristen back as she growled at Morgana. "You got a pet."

"Watch it mother," Maleficent warned her. Out of the corner of her eye, Maleficent could see Daegan texting someone with her hand that pushed Kristen back.

"I didn't mean to offend anyone," Morgana raised her hands in defense. "Now who will do the test? Lily" she pointed the dagger to Lily, "or Daegan?" then to her sister.

"What are you going to do?" suspiciously, Lily asked.

"It's simple, I will cut the palm of your hand and I will cut his palm on the other side of the blade," Morgana pointed to Lucas with the dagger, "I will breath on it and two dragons should appear. If the dragons merge into one, then you're his daughter," she said nonchalantly.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Well he not your father? Remember Daegan?" she faced Daegan again.

"Then why when you did it to me our dragons merge?"

"To show that we are family, but I guarantee you that the dragon will be bigger than ours since were testing parentage instead of linage," Maleficent could see that Lily was having an internal battle about what to do. A part of Maleficent wanted either one of her daughters to do it so they will know once and for all. But she didn't want to cause them pain. Last time Lily got cut she went full dragon mode and Maleficent didn't want a repeat of that.

"Okay I'll do it."

"Lily," both Maleficent and Daegan yelled out.

"Its fine," she told them and turn back to Morgana. The older woman offered her hand to the young dragon and Lily gave her hers. Bringing up the dagger, Morgana quickly sliced the palm of Lily's hand. Lily hissed and pulled her hand away. Morgana motioned Lucas to give her his hand. The older man did not flinch as Morgana cut his palm with the other side of the blade. Taking a deep breath, Morgana blew onto the blade, two dragons appeared, and much like it did earlier that day. But it was different. The dragons became one, except it was significantly bigger. The fire dragon let out a roar and blew out the last of its fire before it completely disappeared. Everyone stared in disbelief where the fire dragon once was.

"It's a girl," Morgana's whisper broke the silence. "Twins to be exact Lucas," she faced the distraught man. Maleficent was without words. He was her daughters' father. A man she grew up with and her mother's right hand man was their father. Something wasn't right, the man she knew all those years ago would never cheat on Sabrina, even a one-night stand. What happened all those years ago?

"What do you want mother?" Maleficent said in a loud voice, trying to cover up her disbelief. She knew that she would have to talk to Lucas in private soon.

"Is it a crime to visit my children and grandchildren?"

"It is if you abandon them," Lily spat as she was still trying to nurse her hand. Daegan grabs her sister's hand and started to chant until the cut was gone. Maleficent was amazed at what her daughter could do. She could see her mother was amused by the chant and Lucas was still in shock. Though Maleficent believed it wasn't that their daughter just healed her sister.

"You told them," Morgana raised her eyebrow at Maleficent. Maleficent didn't have to say a word to tell her it was true, Morgana had always been able to do that, read people. Looking back, Maleficent wondered if her mother knew she and Damien would seek off to see Briar Rose and Stefan. "That's our sad curse to know abandonment," Morgana said with remorse.

"What do you want?" Daegan asked with much force as Maleficent had.

"Cut to the chase, I like that about you Daegan," Morgana smirked at the young dragon. "Well as you may know Arthur is here and we need to attack."

"Why?"

"I thought you two told them everything."

"We know there a fight between you to. Why do you want to drag us in this?" Lily asked.

"He killed your grandfather," Morgana's voice rose.

"You chose power over family," Lily argued back.

"Do you think I wanted to?" If looks could kill, they would all be dead. "Do you think I wanted to give up my only child? No. Maleficent," her mother finally looked at her, only at her. She could see regret in her mother's eyes that broke her heart, "I wanted to keep you, but you made your choice and I had to follow through. I had to think about the people."

"I was thinking about them," Maleficent argued back, "I wanted to bring humans and dragons together- "

"And looked what happened to you?" Morgana interrupted. "They betrayed you without a second thought. Yes, I knew about that. Humans are cruel- "

"And shouldn't exist," Daegan glared at Morgana. "No, I can't," she threw her free hand in defeat. "This is how we have the Great War all over again. This is how Hounds were forced into enslavement because people like you who believe we are better," she yelled, Maleficent had a feeling she meant more than her mother's distaste with Arthur and his kingdom.

"That's not what I said."

"It's what you implied."

"She's just like you Maleficent," Morgana scoffed, "taking things out of context," before Daegan could have a chance to tell Morgana off, a loud knock came from the front door. In a confused look, Damien looked through the peep hole. The confused look never left his face as he looked away from the peephole. Maleficent went to the window and saw who was at the door. She looked back at her dear friend and nod her head, telling him it was okay to let them in. He opened the door to reveal two people, one male and the other a female.

"Daegan," the man yelled out.

"J.R Alex," Daegan yelled back. Maleficent had never seen her daughter as happy as she hugged the African man with dear life. He, too, hugged her too tight. There was so much Maleficent had to learn about her daughters.

"Your majesty," Lucas interjected Daegan's love fest, "I can sense that he is a warlock, but I don't know what she is," he stated as he pointed to the dark hair girl that had entered the room.

"Your worst nightmare if you piss me off," Alex crossed her arms, Maleficent liked this girl already.

"Enough!" Morgana's voice boomed throughout the room, making everyone freeze in their spot. "I don't know who you two are but this is family business."

"Well too bad, I am family," the young man interlocked his hands into Daegan's. Maleficent raised her eyebrow at her daughter's mate. She had to admit, this guys had guts for speaking out against her mother.

"You can't be serious," Morgana said in shock. "Daegan are you married to this this- "

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Daegan gave her a look that rivaled her own.

"Besides what does it matters if she did or not it's not your business," J.R. said nonchalantly.

"Well it makes perfect sense why you adopted the Hound, you two cannot have children," Morgana replied in the same manner.

"What?!"

"Excuse me!"

"Having a child with a person that is not a dragon is a one in a million chance and even so, the likelihood of it surviving is slim to none. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you dear."

Maleficent saw her daughter's heart broke when she heard this. She now understood why Daegan was so uncomfortable when they were talking about it earlier. Maleficent wished that she could give her daughter a chance to have a child with this man. Even with all her magic, it couldn't solve everything, not even this. "I suggest you leave now mother, you caused enough damage," Maleficent wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"No, I came here for help and that's what I'm getting," Morgana yelled out. Out of the corner of her eye, Maleficent could see Lucas was walking towards Lily. Fear grew in Morgana's eyes as she saw this, knowing she was losing her right hand man.

"I'm sorry this is a cabin not a psych ward, you'll have to get your help somewhere else," a smirk grew on Lily's face.

"Watch it child," Morgana growled, "just because you're my granddaughter doesn't mean I won't put you in your place," Lucas went on defensive mode and slightly crouched in front of Lily to protect her from Morgana.

"Lady, the more you keep threating them the less likely they will help," Alex said.

"Keep out of it you," Morgana turned to face the young girl, "you whatever you are. And it's your majesty."

"We're getting nowhere with this," Alex scoffed before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Before Morgana had a chance to speak, she gasps. Frozen in her spot, the whites of her eyes were gone as Alex concentrated on the older dragon. Out of love, Maleficent was about to stop the girl until Daegan put up her arm to stop her. Maleficent was shocked that Daegan shook her head no, not to interfere. Although she did not say a word, Maleficent could see that Daegan was pleading to her to trust her. So she did as she went back to stare at her mother.

The two gasp as the trance was broken. Damien caught Morgana before she fell to the ground, as Alex placed her hands on the nearest couch to keep her up. "What are you?" Morgana asked between gasps.

Taking a deep breath, the young girl finally looked up. Maleficent could see the change in Daegan's friend's eyes. No longer it held annoyance, but compassion and understanding. Maleficent wanted to know what did this girl do, what was this girl. "Okay I'll help," the girl finally spoked.

"What?" Both Daegan and J.R. yelled.

"Alex are you sure you haven't eaten you're not thinking straight."

"I know her pain," the girl finally stood up straight, "the pain of a lost love. I feel that every day for centuries," pain, regret crossed the girl's face. Maleficent looked up to her mother. "I know the feeling of wanting to get revenge on the ones who killed him, and trust me I will soon. I know the feeling that you've been wronged and want to do the right thing. So I will help. But don't be confused lady," Alex walked to Morgana and Damien, "that doesn't mean we're going to braid each other hair and tell secrets. We're not friends, we just have something in common. "

"I don't braid hair," Morgana lightly pushed Damien away and stood up on her own, "I have subjects to do that for me and I don't tell my secrets. But thank you," Maleficent could her sincerity from her voice.

"If Alex is fighting them so am I," Daegan walked up and stood next to her friend. "I'm not going to let you fight in my family's drama alone."

"And you know if you go I go," J.R. spoke up as he walked next to his friends.

"I'm not leaving you again Dae," a smile crossed Lily's face as she held her sister's hand.

"I hoped not," Daegan smiled mirrored her twin's. Silently, Lucas stood behind his daughters, agreeing to fight with them.

"Girls," Maleficent took a deep sigh, "I'm not leaving neither of you again," she hugged both her girls, "Damien?"

"Have I ever run away from a fight with you by my side," A smile crossed his face.

"Daegan can I see your necklace," Morgana asked. After clutching the clear stone around her neck, Daegan reluctantly gave her the necklace. "You don't know what this can do?" her blonde curls shook back and forth. "I think I have an idea," a smile grew on the old dragon's face.

 **What does Morgana have in store? What does it have to do with Daegan's necklace? Please write down your ideas and comments in the box below. And if you haven't, favorite and follow this story. And I will see you next time.**


	10. Cat and Mouse

**Hey guy! Happy early fourth of July, I thought I should give you guys the chapter early since it will be a holiday soon. I really hope you enjoy the last chapter, I did.**

Crackling of the campfire could be heard throughout the camp on that warm late summer night. A crowd of people circled their king, the knights, their queen, and the prisoners. The king had dark hair and green eyes that would not tell a lie, or so his people believed. Like his knights, he wore a metal armor. However, unlike his knights, his armor had his kingdom's crest embedded on the chest piece. He had a smug look on his face as he looked down at his prisoner. She was no ordinary prisoner, she was a queen in her own kingdom. But like the king, she too, was swept into this new land. Her blue eyes glared at him in hate and disgust. She and a band of dwarfs had been trying to get him in custody since they got their memories back from the missing six week. However, the king had told his people that the queen and her companions were the enemies and should be captured. Hence their current situation.

The red headed queen should had given up and stopped trying to struggle her way free from her chain, but she did not. Her father taught her to never give, so she had to think of a plan to get herself and her comrades out of this situation, sadly none came to mind.

Her wild, curly red hair flew up for a moment when the knights pulled her to her feet when the king was done announcing that she and her allies would be punished for their treason and lies to the crown. As they hauled her and the dwarfs away, the king could hear the red headed queen yelling out that he would be sorry and he was lucky that she didn't have her bow and arrow on hand.

He turned his head as he felt a hand on his should to only be Guinevere giving him a smiled that let him know that she was proud of him. If only it was real, if only he hadn't spelled her to be with him, if only his best knight did not tried to steal her away from him. But he had to do what he had to do, he was not going to lose his kingdom, he was supposed to be the greatest king to ever live. If that meant hurting and deceiving those close to him, then so be it.

King Arthur and his queen turned their heads to the guard that was calling for their attention. Beside his guard was a woman around her early thirties. She had chocolate colored hair and eyes. The young woman's attire did not catch the king's attention, it resembled something worn in this land, but her necklace. Arthur of all people knew that what was around her neck was no stone, but a part of a dragon egg. The king knew very little of this land, but he did know that dragons did not exist here; she was from his world. Arthur hid his fear the best he could, he did not want to alarm his people about their dragon problem. No, he will take care of it personally.

"Sire this young woman claims to have lost her way in these woods. I think she might be a spy," his guard suggested.

"But it's the truth," the young woman struggled against the ropes that bind her from behind.

"Let her be," Arthur could see the confused looks from his queen. "Can you not see that she is lost? Tell me girl, what is your name?"

"Lily," she looked at him. There was something familiar about this woman, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Well Lily, I will help you find your way back. Guards," the guards stood straight up, waiting for their king's commands like a dog would wait for their master's command. "Take Lily to my quarters. I will be there momentarily," grabbing her by the arms, the guards escorted Lily to Arthur's tent. Arthur gave his wife a reinsuring smile to let her know that it would be okay.

As King Arthur walked towards his tent he felt his dagger next to Excalibur. Excalibur was for show, his dagger was his real weapon. He will make sure that after he killed this dragon that he would get a handful of his trusted men to dump the body near the dragon camp. This would get those dragons to attack his camp. He would tell the people that it was those people in Storybrooke that joined forces with the dragons to gain control over them, thus uniting his people with a common enemy. No one would expect their king behind the whole ordeal and would fight with him, all doubts about being a horrible king would be out of their minds. A smile crossed his face as he thought about the plan, he was glad that his knights had been able to find the dragon's camp site as soon as they arrived in this new land.

As Arthur opened up the front of the tent he saw Lily playing with her necklace. Arthur never wanted to start a war, but he had to in order to keep his secret about Excalibur not being whole. Morgana and Grendel did not want to bend to his will so he had to do the next best thing, create a common enemy so his subjects would be on his side, sadly it was at the expense of Morgana and her subjects.

"So Lily," he cleared his throat to make his presence known, "where did you say you come from?"

"I didn't" she got up from his bed, "I'm from that town near here. What was it called?" she started snapping her fingers, trying to remember the name of the town. "Storybrooke. That's what's it calls."

"I know of it," Arthur unrolled the map of the area on the table. At least the girl was honest, Arthur thought. "How did you end up here?"

"Don't know. I need to cool off and started walking in the woods. I didn't realize how late it was and I got lost."

"You should be more careful," he said as Lily stood next to him looking at the map. "You don't know what's in these woods."

"Like what," she put her hands in her pockets.

"Like wolves, thieves, dragons."

"Dragons? They don't exist," she scoffed.

"Oh my dear they do. I know they do," he started to grab his dagger.

"How?"

"Because you're one," Arthur's voice went dark. Lily turned around to see the dagger Arthur was pulling out of its case and quickly went to the other side of the table. "Oh don't bother in running girl, my guards are outside and ready to attack. We have known since you have entered the camp. You should had really tried to hide your necklace, we all know it's a part of a dragon egg."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, trying not to show any fear, Arthur liked that. Too bad she was a dragon.

"Well it's simple. You will be the start of the war in this land. I will make this land into the new Camelot and I will have control of the greatest kingdom," he said with glee.

"You're crazy," Lily spat.

"You know nothing child."

"I know this isn't your first time doing this. I know that you hired Beowulf to killing Grendel and his mother because Morgana didn't agree with you. You were afraid that she would tell your secret that when you pulled Excalibur from the stone that it was broken and you never told your people in fear that they will never accept you as a king. Oops," Arthur's blood ran cold, Morgana did tell his secret. Of course she would, he knew she would, that's why he did kill his brother in law and his mother, to show Morgana what he was capable of.

"Well my sister has loose lips doesn't she," he tried to recover from that shock.

"You don't deny it though," she started to slowly walk backwards as Arthur started to walk towards her.

"No, I don't. I did what I had to do to become the greatest king that I was prophesized to be. Even if it means killing another royal family to keep my secret, but as I see it didn't work, my sister spoke up. And now I have to kill you to keep this secret," he raised the dagger above his head, about to strike the young dragon.

"DAEGAN NOW!" Lily yelled out. The curtains around the tent fell all at once. Arthur's eyes grew wide in fear. His camp was ambushed, Morgana's subjects had his subjects and knights tied up and surrounded around his tent. His subjects just heard him confessed that he had the dragon prince and his mother murdered for his secret, they knew his secret.

A beam of light struck his hand, he dropped the dagger and hissed in pain. When he looked up, he saw another woman near Lily. He froze there for a moment, he heard of her. She was Maleficent, the mistress of all evil, Morgana's and Grendel's only child. "Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Venom could be heard in her voice. Arthur had to do a double take and saw the resemblance between the mother and daughter. Arthur's stomached dropped as he realized he was about to kill Maleficent's daughter, he was about to kill his grandniece. That was a line Arthur did not want to cross, he refused to kill his blood. The ones they married, that's a different story, but never his kin. That is why he couldn't kill Morgana the day he killed her husband.

The crowd parted as a familiar person came into light. Arthur haven't seen his sister in years, time had been good on her. Before he could react, a group of Morgana's guards restrained him so he wouldn't be able to make a run for it. Her cold eyes never left his as she approached Maleficent and her child. Lily started to take something off her wrist. It wasn't until Morgana raised the stone into the light that he knew that he was screwed. What his sister possessed was the Eye of the Dragon. Legends told that this stone had the ability to show what the wearer have seen and heard. The last time he had saw this clear stone encircled with silver and gold metal was the last time he saw Grendel. Morgana walked passed him, there was not a hint of remorse in her eyes, Arthur knew that there wouldn't be.

Morgana kept walking until she was met with a group of people; an African American man, a Latina woman, a blonde curly hair woman with a younger girl by her side. Arthur looked back and forth from the blonde hair woman and Maleficent and realized that she too was Maleficent's child. "I believe this is yours," Morgana handed the Eye of the Dragon to the blonde hair woman. "Only you can show the people the truth since you are the owner of the stone until your death."

Morgana turned her back to the group and faced her and Arthur's subjects." People of Camelot, your king has been lying to you!" her voice rang out through the entire camp.

"Lies!" Arthur yelled back "Don't listen to her. Who is the ones that have protected you from the horrors? Not her. I have done everything in my power to protect you from her and her kind."

"You want to see a liar?" Morgana growled. She turned around and motioned the blonde hair woman to come next to her. "What she possessed in her hands is the Eye of the Dragon. For those of you who don't know is that is it that it can show the past. Daegan if you don't mind."

Taking a deep breath, Daegan closed her eyes and concentrate on the stone. It took a few moments, but the wind began to pick up as the stone began to rise from her hands. A light from the stone illuminate the night sky and showed the errors of Arthur's ways. From the moment he allowed Morgana to tell her husband about Excalibur and that when he found it, it was broken and he and his men were on a hunt to find the missing piece, to asking Grendel to help find the piece. From what he did to Guinevere and made her stay against her will and outcast his loyal knight, Lancelot, because he fell in love with his wife to threating to destroy Grendel's kingdom if he didn't send more of his men to help on the search. To Beowulf gloating that Arthur hired him to kill Grendel and his mother to start a war for his people to stay on his side to a pregnant Morgana morning over the body of her dead husband. To a few moments ago when he was threating Lily, Arthur knew he needed a miracle to get his subjects on his side.

As the light died down, the stone started to descend back down to its owner. As the stone reached the young dragon and the wind died down, Daegan began to collapse until the African man grabbed her before she reached the ground. Arthur could see a shared smile between the couple, a genuine smile he once used to share with Guinevere.

Arthur could see Morgana wiping a few stray tears from her eyes as she had to relive the tragedy of her husband's death. Before Arthur could do anything, he heard the sound of a sword coming out of its case and a round of shock gasps throughout the camp. He looked up and saw Lily holding up the broken Excalibur. "To the false king," Lily yelled out before throwing the sword to the ground, "long live the king." At that moment Arthur knew that no one would believe him, no one would ever follow him.


	11. It May Be Broken, But Its Mine

**Hey guys happy Fourth of July! And in celebration, I have uploaded another chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy it, I did.**

Cheers erupted throughout the camp form the dragons, the false king was gone; his influence no longer reign over these people. Those who were Arthur's loyal subjects still could not believe that their king would deceive them like that. All heads turned to the voice of Guinevere shouting out Lancelot's name. No one seemed to know where he was, except the red hair queen who reassured Guinevere that she knew where he was at. The two left in search of her true love, but before she left Guinevere told her subjects to listen to Morgana, that they will be in good hands with her. Even though the queen told her subjects that, Maleficent could see fear, confusion, and hate in many of their eyes. She knew it would take a long time to repair the bond between humans and dragons, even so, there would never be full trust between the two, but this was a start.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maleficent saw Lucas walking towards her and her girls with another man who looked around her daughters' age. "Maleficent," he looked straight at her, "Lily, Daegan," he looked at his daughters. "This is Logan. Logan," Lucas looked at the young man, "these are your sisters." Confusion crossed not only the young man's face, but to their girls. Maleficent raised an eyebrow in amusement, of course Lucas would have a child, he did love Sabrina with all his heart; it would make sense. Maleficent could see the similarities between the young man and his mother. They both share the same golden hair, the soft cheek bone. Everything else was from Lucas, his sharp jaw, his sun kissed skin, although it could be because that the young man could had been out in the sun too much. Even his eyes, the same eyes that her daughters had.

"Father?" the young man questioned to his father. Even Maleficent could see that the boy wanted answers, the same look her daughters had when Maleficent was explaining everything to them back in the cabin.

"It happened a long time ago, when your mother died," confusion turned to hurt, anger, as Lucas tried to explain to his son. "Logan it was a onetime thing I loved your mother. LOGAN GET BACK HERE!" Lucas yelled to his son as he started to walk away from him. With one look, Maleficent could see her girls had the same idea and ran after their brother. Maleficent put a hand on Lucas's shoulder, his anger quickly faded away as he looked at her. Without saying a word, the two knew that the best ones he could talk to was his little sisters.

….

The two woman jogged their way to the edge of the camp, to their brother. "Go away," he yelled out. They stopped for a moment, Daegan ran to him and grabbed his upper arm. Logan tried to shake her off, but Daegan wouldn't let go.

"No listen, Logan listen to me," Daegan tried to hold on until Logan finally shook her off. He started to walk away until Lily yelled at him.

"You can't change anything. Whether you like it or not, we're just like you," this got him to stop in his tracks.

"I doubt that," he scoffed as he turned to look at them. For a moment, Lily could see herself in her brother's eyes. The pain, the hurt, the betrayal. A look she knew all too well, a look that Daegan had one given her.

"You were lied to about your family for most your life," Lily looked at Daegan," so were we. I was a sixteen when I found out I was adopted. I just barely found out Dae is my twin. She thought I was dead for the last two years, alone. You don't know how much I regret it," Lily was truly sorry for the pain she caused Daegan and made a promise there that she would make it up to her one day.

Daegan slowly walked up to the broken man. "Lucas," he looked at Daegan straight in the eyes, "don't make the same mistake I did. Please don't walk out of our lives, don't push us away. Because I can promise you, you will regret it every day. And one day, it will be too late and you will have more regret. Trust me I know, but not all of us are lucky," Daegan turned around to look at Lily. "Second chances like these don't happen every day," Daegan turned back on their brother," you have to live in the here and now, before it's gone," a smile crossed Lily's lips from her sister's words.

"Yeah, your dad, our dad," Lily knew saying that would be hard and would get some time to get used to," he fucked up. So did our mom," she walked to her siblings, "I defiantly fucked up so many times. Everyone screws up Logan. Well everyone except Dae," she could see Daegan shake her head and rolled her eyes.

"What she's trying to say," Daegan chimed in, "is that everyone screws up. We just learn from it and not let it control our future.

"And beside," Lily smiled, "I never had a brother before."

"It's not you that I'm mad at you. I bet you're lovely ladies," Logan huffed and turned away from the girls.

"Then what?" Daegan asked. "Logan talk to me," she tried to put her hand on his shoulder and he shook her off. Hurt crossed her face only for a brief moment. Daegan was always good at hiding her emotion when it comes to strangers, Lily knew Daegan was glad that Logan didn't see her reaction.

"Okay cut the crap," all eyes were on Lily now because of her outburst. "I know you. I've been you Logan. It's easier to build up walls than to break them down. It's easier to blame others than to take the blame or accept the facts. Yeah our dad had a one night with our mom," Lily pointed to Daegan and herself," so what? There are worse things he could had done," Lily couldn't believe it, she had called Maleficent and Lucas her mom and dad. It felt right for the first time in her life. She had never felt like this with her adoptive parents. This was her family, this was her home, and she will not lose it.

"He lied to me! He said that he loved her and only her. He loved her to the day she died and even after. Tell me, if he loved her then why did he cheat on her? How can he say that he loved her if he strayed? He was more than my father. He was my teacher, my mentor, my friend, and now I found out he lied to me my entire life!"

"I bet he had a good reason Logan. Maybe he wanted you to be better than him," Daegan suggested.

"He still shouldn't had."

"Well he did," Lily replied. "And holding a grudge over him won't help anyone Logan," Lily spoke from experience. "You got to let it go or else you're gonna be stuck in this endless cycle of hate. I'm not telling you that you have be our brother, or even like us. Just give him a chance. Don't let everything go to waste over this."

Logan was quiet for a moment; Lily could see that he was considering his options. Rolling her eyes, Lily took Daegan's hand and started walking back. If he didn't want to be in their life, fine. She didn't need him; she did fine up until now. The two women turned back when they heard another pair of footsteps behind them. "You two don't seem that bad," Logan shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his two sisters' shoulders as they head back to the camp.

…

Daegan saw Alex, Maleficent, Damien, Lucas, and Morgana in a deep conversation, but before she could see what is wrong, she felt a tap on her right shoulder. She, Lily, and Logan turned to face J.R. "Hi, do you guys mind if I can kidnap Dae for a moment?" he asked Daegan siblings.

Not waiting for their approval, Daegan walked to her boyfriend and gave her siblings a look that she will be all right. The couple walked away from her family as Alex was talking to them about the world theory. Now that Daegan thought about it, the idea wasn't too farfetched. That Earth was a refugee planet, that would explain how fallen angels, witches from another world, and a storybook full of fairytale characters can end up on this planet. If that was not the answer, then Daegan did not know what is.

Hands interlocked, the warmth of the bonfire in the middle of the camp, if Daegan was not worried about her future this would had been perfect. There was not a doubt in her mind that she wanted to stay and know her family, that's all she wanted when she hired a PI to find them, but things weren't simple anymore. Well it never was when it came to Daegan. She had to think about others than herself. She promised Wendy and Arthur Beauchamp that she would find Romen Starr and to top it all off, she just found out that she could not have kids with J.R. Granted, kids weren't on her mind, but now knowing that she can't have one made her want one even more. Yes, she could have one with another dragon, but she didn't want to have a child with someone else, she wanted one with J.R.

"Did you get my message about Belle?" his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah," through all the chaos from the day, Daegan had a chance to read his message. "I can't believe that she was sucked into a portal to the Underworld, no wonder Alex felt something off this morning." Daegan felt bad for Belle, no one deserved to go to the Underworld and defiantly no one deserved to go to Hell. She hoped that she would find her way back home.

"No wonder that the portal opened and all those Hounds ran through. But it wasn't a complete lose. We went to the pawn shop and found out some information about our guy," a smile crossed his face. "He's living in Napa, California. We got his address and if we leave in the morning it would take a few days to get there by car. And if all goes well then by next week then we will have him in East End with his daughter."

"Yeah I'm happy for them," Daegan forced a smile on her face, she was happy for them, truly. J.R. went in front of Daegan and stopped. She took a step back at this sudden halt.

"What's wrong Dae?" he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. All Daegan could see was concern for her in his eyes, she didn't deserve him.

"Nothing," she tried to chuckle it off and shrugged his hands off. She tried to walk away, but he wouldn't budge. Her smile fell, she hated that he could read her like a book, most of the time.

"Seriously, Dae it's me," he pointed to himself, "talk to me," he gave her that reinsuring smile and she melt right there. She knew she could tell him anything, it was hard sometimes, but they were a team. She had to trust him.

"I'm conflicted," she wrapped her arms around herself. Daegan looked up and saw J.R. gave her an encouraging nod to continue. She did after she took a big sigh. "I know what I have to do but-"

"But you want to stay," he interrupted her. Daegan looked away from him, not wanting to see the hurt on his face. She knew it was selfish, but ever since she thought Lily was dead, and even before that, she would imagine what her real family would be like. Don't get her wrong, she loved her adoptive family, they were great and tried to give her everything, but there was always something missing. Something she couldn't describe, maybe it was because she didn't have any siblings with her adoptive family or that they had no magic. Whatever it was, Daegan felt complete here. Sure her family was broken, but what family wasn't. They wanted to know her and be a part of her life, and she wanted the same. "That doesn't make you a bad person Dae," She looked up to see that his smile never wavered. "If you want to stay, then me and Alex wouldn't say anything."

"But I want to be with you and you know that I'm a woman of my word."

"Okay well then when everything is done then we can come back here no biggie," he said in a matter of fact tone. Daegan wished she had his optimisms right now. "What else is wrong, don't deny it I can see it in your eyes."

"It's what Morgana said," she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"She said a lot of stuff, don't pay attention to her," he tried to brush it off, but Daegan could see some hurt in his eyes. She hated how that woman she barely met could bring such pain to the both of them.

"I wouldn't but-"

"It's what she said about us having kids," he interrupted her, knowing what she was thinking.

"I know you want some, we talked about it a long time ago and we haven't talk about it lately, but I want one," Daegan remember they would talk about a family before Lily had entered their life. She knew how much it was for J.R. to be a father. He wanted to do right by his child since J.R.'s dad left him and his mother before he was born, said it was a one-night stand. He wanted to bring a child into the world and raise it, to be there for them, the good and the bad. As for Daegan, she was the one who was scared to be a mom. She didn't want to wake up one day and think that having a child was a mistake and give it up for adoption like she was. However, now that Daegan knew the truth about her adoption and that that she can't have children with him, she wants one. She had time to grow as a person, do the things she wanted to do, granted there were some things she hasn't done yet, she loved kids. She knew she would be a good mom if she had the chance.

"It sad, I want something that I can't have, something I can't give you."

"Just because she said it doesn't mean it's true. Haven't you heard of second option? And beside I'm a warlock I think that rule does not apply."

"But what if it doesn't and she's right?" J.R. brushed the tears that were threating to pour from her eyes.

"Then I'm okay if we didn't have kids," Daegan could see that hurt him saying that, "as long as I have you. But if really bothers you, we will resort to magic if we have to. Or even adoption," Daegan lightly scoffed. "Come on Dae, there a bunch of kids out there that would love to be adopted, they don't have to have magic. As long as it's a child that you and me raised, then I love it," he gave the sweetest smile, she felt that she didn't deserve him.

"I would too."

"Daegan," J.R. cupped her cheeks, "we've been through cannibalistic vampires, psychopathic witches, crazy possessive ghosts, and now a hoard of dragons and their queen; I think we got this," his strong arms wrapped around the dragon. Daegan felt the safest in his arms, like they could do anything and this was no exception. They will have a family no matter what Morgana said. And with a track record like theirs, the impossible was possible. "But there's time for us to worry about it," he pulled away from the hug. "One step at a time. We have to find Romen first, then maybe a family," he placed his hand on her stomach, there is nothing more for Daegan to have a family with the man she loved and she wanted to do it right, one day.

"Why Mr. Bennet I'm a proper woman," she playfully hit his arm, "and I would like to be treated as such," she said in the most southern accent.

"Nothing less for you," he went along and tried his best southern accent, but failed miserably. The two laughed it off started to head back to Daegan's family. She had only one night to get to know them and she wasn't going to waste it.

Daegan dreaded the next morning. It was hard for Daegan to tell Maleficent that she, J.R., Alex, and Kristin had to leave in the morning. Maleficent begged for them to stay, but they couldn't. Daegan promised that she would come back after she tie up some things back home and would come back as soon as she can. It was hard, both mother and daughter, to part once more, but this time they were not alone. This time Maleficent knew that she would see her daughter again.

As Daegan was about to get into her car she looked up, a small smile formed on her lips as a lonely tear fell as she looked at her family. Daegan knew this was not a goodbye, but an 'I will see them soon'. She got in the passenger seat and J.R. started the car. As he reversed the car, her eyes never left her family until he turned the car around and drove out of the town. Taking a deep breath, her hand unconsciously wrapped around her necklace. A bigger hand covered her hand as they drove out of the town. Daegan could feel the magic in the air as they crossed the town line. She looked back to see Alex and Kristen asleep. Maybe, just maybe, she could have a family of her own.

 **So guys what do you think? I love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter. So I got good news and bad news. Like all thing they must end, this story is no exception. I have one chapter left, however, it would be released until later on this year. The reason for this is that this story ties in with another story that I am writing. For those who reads that story I do not want to give them any spoilers. But, if you guys want more stories with Daegan, Alex, J.R, and Kristen, please read my other stories. Especially All Hallows Eve, No Day But Today, and soon my story that is in development, A Child That Leads Me Home. And if you really want to get the whole back story about the world that these guys live in, please read my other story Home is Where the Heart Lies. It is a Witches of East End fan fiction. I was very upset when it was canceled. If you haven't watched the show I highly recommend it and then sign their petition to renew the show.**

 **Again I want to thank everyone for reading this story. I've had this idea in my head for a long time when I had started writing my first story and I had finally had a chance to post it. Your posts have been very genuine and encouraging. And with that I will see you guys soon, in the future, one more time. Bye guys.**


	12. Loving Can Heal

**Hey guys. This is bitter sweet. This is the final chapter for dragon heart. I'm happy that's its over, but I will miss my gift to you this Christmas is this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. Oh and this story is supposed to happen after my other story, A Child that Leads Me Home for you witches of east end fans so spoilers.**

Six months later

Lily stared at the celling. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. All she could think about were the past few hours. Daegan was back with Kristen. Only Kristen. Her sister seemed so different than she was a few months ago. It was like a light inside of her was gone. Lily wanted to do something for her but what?

Sighing in defeat, Lily threw the covers and swung her legs off the bed. She grabbed her phone and turned it on to see the time. 3:30. Knowing that she wasn't going to go to sleep any time soon, Lily decided that she should go for a fly. Maybe that would tire her out if, not clear her head. She grabbed her grey hoodie and put on her running shoes. She wouldn't be out long.

Lily closed her door and headed down the hallway. She decided to go through the kitchen and grab a quick snack. Flying took a lot of energy. Lily stopped for a moment. She could have sworn that she could hear a fire, but that couldn't be, everyone was asleep. As she neared the living room, her suspicion were confirmed as she saw a warm, glowing light. Slowly, Lily walked towards the room, wondering who would be up this late.

She peaked her head around the corner to see Daegan sitting in front of the fireplace, staring aimlessly at the fire. Lily hated this. This woman sitting in front of the fireplace was a shell of her sister. She was broken, empty. Daegan had yet noticed Lily's presence or ignored it all together. This wasn't like Daegan. She would know when Lily was in the same room with her even if Lily was as quiet as she could be. It creeped Lily out before, but now she understood it was part of her magic.

Lily wasn't sure of what she should do. She was bad at comforting someone, especially when it comes to a death of a loved one. Yet, she knew she shouldn't leave Daegan alone. It was heartbreaking to see her like this. Perhaps this was why she couldn't sleep. Because Daegan was in pain. Lily let out a sigh, knowing what she must do.

She walked towards Daegan and sat beside her. Lily warped her arms around her legs and watched the fire dance in the fireplace. She didn't know what to say or do. She knew Dae was not okay so she couldn't ask that. Nor if she wanted something. Lily guess she would have to wait and see what to do next. All she could offer was to sit next to her, letting Dae know that she would be here for her.

The two sisters sat and watched the fire for who knows how long. "I should had died with them," Daegan's voice broke the silence. Lily gave a confused look, but didn't look at Daegan. "I should had never wondered off. I just… I can't believe he's gone," Daegan let out a sob. "He was right there next to me and then this avalanche happened and I was separated from them," Lily didn't know what she should do so she hugged Daegan. Daegan grab her sister and cried on her shoulder. She cried there for God knows how long. Lily couldn't blame her. She just got J.R. back to only lose him. Not only him, but Alex as well. After the Daegan and her friends left Storybrooke, they found the man they were looking for in California and reunited him with his family. He had been living there with his new wife and had no idea that his daughter was alive.

Fate was ironic. Come to find out he was the reason Daegan ended up in this world. Romen was a traveler, a warlock that can travel between worlds. He was in the Enchanted Forest with his wife and found Daegan in the woods alone. They couldn't leave her there, but Romen felt that he could not take care of a child after he abandon his own so they brought Daegan to this world and left her at a hospital. They knew an orphan child in the Enchanted Forest would not have a good life if they survived and knew she would have a better chance here to have a family who would love her. And it was true, Daegan's adopted family did love her.

Maleficent was so excited to see her daughter again when Daegan told her that they found Romen, but she didn't come home. Not till months later. Daegan told Maleficent that she, J.R. and Alex had to go to Germany for a little while and then she would come home. Neither Lily nor Maleficent could understand why Daegan wanted to go on the other side of the world. Daegan said that Alex needed her help and it was the least she could do since she helped her and J.R. She would call almost every day to check up on Maleficent and Lily before she left to Germany. Lily could see Maleficent wanted to go with Daegan to Germany, but could not. Daegan called once she landed and after that, they did not hear anything from her for almost three months.

Maleficent was worried that something was wrong with her daughter. Lily brushed it off saying that maybe she was too busy and she would eventually call. Maleficent tried to believe it, but as time went on Lily began to worry. It wasn't until one night she and Maleficent got a call from a crying Kristen, begging them to pick her up. Apparently there was an accident with one of Kristen's friends and she needed someone to be with her. Kristen had tried to call Daegan many times, but she didn't get ahold of her. Lily decided that she would go and get the little girl. However, she didn't come back with just Kristen, but with Daegan.

Lily had found Daegan at a friend's house in East End, New York, but something was different with her. Lily remembered Daegan was full of life and love. Yet the person who stood in front of her was broken and was trying her best to stay together. When Kristen went to take a bath, Daegan told Maleficent and Lily that J.R. and Alex were dead. Maleficent tried to be supportive, but Daegan was numb. She wanted this nightmare to be over. Maleficent offered for Daegan and Kristen to stay with them.

"I thought Freya died, but she wasn't. She was alive. I saved her," Freya was a friend of Daegan. Lily had never met her, but from what Daegan had told her was that they met a few years ago at a Halloween party and had been friends since. Freya and her husband went to Germany as well, but for vacation. Come to find out that she was caught in the same avalanche as Daegan. They saved each other. "But I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most. I should had been there. If I was a few feet closer to him I wouldn't had been stuck in that cave. I would had have his back. He could be alive," Daegan blamed herself.

"You could have died," Lily said sharply, trying to reason with the heartbroken woman. "Dae you could have died down there and me and mom would be here crying over you. I know this may sound cruel and heartless but I'm glad you're alive. I'm glad that he and Alex died instead of you," it was true. Lily couldn't bear it if Daegan came into her life only to leave it. Lily missed her ever since she walked out of her life ten years ago. That was her biggest regret and Lily wanted to fix it.

"You're right that is heartless of you," Daegan angrily looked at Lily and pushed her away. "I love him and now he's gone. How can you know how that feels?"

"Because that's how it felt when I lost you," Lily confessed.

"You left me. You couldn't trust me," tears of anger was threating to leave Daegan's eyes.

"And I regret that every day," Lily blurted out. "I should had trusted you Dae. I should had known that you would never leave me. You were the first kind person who didn't want to leave me and I ruined it. I'm sorry. But I'm not going to leave you. Not this time. I don't care what you say, I'm staying," and Lily meant it. She didn't want to leave Daegan. Not again.

"That was still heartless of you to say that," Daegan scoffed, "but thank you," She looked back into the fire. "I missed you too," she laid her head on Lily's shoulder. They may had not been close as they once were, but it was a step in the right direction.

The two were comfortable with the silence. Lily was about to look down to see if Daegan had finally fell asleep. "It was a Hell Hound," Daegan spoke catching Lily off guard. She didn't understand what she was talking about. "You asked me how I got this scar," Daegan was playing with the wrist that had a scar. "Well I got it from a Hell Hound."

"Was it an accident?"

"His name was Xzavier. I didn't know he was one. I didn't know that they even existed," Daegan weakly chuckled, still looking into the fire. "It was after you left, I moved to Boston. It wasn't as great as I thought it would be. Not without you or J.R.. So this one night I went to a bar and met this guy and we hit it off really well. He lived in the area and we hanged out a lot. He seemed sweet and everything was great for the first few months until it wasn't," Daegan said the last part in a whisper.

"Dae what did he do to you?" Lily asked, feeling that there was more to the story.

Daegan got very quiet as she continued to stare into the fire. Lily could see the past was painful for Daegan. Lily was about to say that they should drop it, Daegan had been through too much already. "Let say things got out of hand and he transformed into a Hell Hound and attacked me," Daegan took a deep breath and let go of her wrist. "I had to go to the hospital. He promised he would change and it was a one-time thing."

"Daegan please tell me you didn't go back with him?" Lily knew Daegan was smart, book smart. She couldn't go back to this man could she?

"No," she shook her head, "I was too afraid of him. But he couldn't take no for an answer. He would follow me to school, to work. He would leave notes at my apartment and messages on my phone. I tried to change my number, but somehow he got my new one," Daegan looked at Lily. "I had to drop out of school. I couldn't even leave my house," Daegan hugged herself, trying to make herself as small as possible. That man better be glad she wasn't there when this happened or Lily would had killed him. That man was a psycho that was trying to do who knows what to Daegan and Lily didn't want to think what he would do if he got his hands on Daegan. "Then a man comes to my house and told me that Xzavier was working with some bad people and he was gone. He was right," a small smile started to form on Daegan's lips as she said that. Her stocker was gone. "I hadn't seen him since."

"Dae I didn't know," Lily felt worse for leaving her. She should had fought for Daegan then maybe that would had never happened.

"I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to look at me like that," Daegan gave a sad smile. Lily knew it must had took a lot for Daegan to retell her story. "The man helped me get back in school. All I had to do was watch over his niece who was about to start school. Lily she is crazy smart, but have a good heart."

"What I don't get is how could you help Hounds after what happened to you?" Not that Lily didn't like Kristen, she was a cute kid. Really shy, but cute. But how could something like that would make anyone want to work with people who were like her abusive ex.

"It took a long time," Daegan took a deep breath. "The man that helped me get back in school works with kids like Kristen. Many of them are refugees wanting a home. I went to one of these shelter and Lily I swear I was me in them. I was you, us. Alone, scared, confused. They need me. They weren't like Xzavier, they were lost kids who wanted a family," Lily could see that her sister found her purpose in life. It wasn't in dance or science, but to help children that were like them. Those who were alone, broken. Those who need a second chance in life. Lily was happy that she could be a part of it and this time she wasn't alone. They would never be alone again.

Six Months Later

Maleficent was outside the school waiting for a certain dirty blonde hair little girl. She had told Daegan that she would pick up Kristen from school. Daegan was relieved, she had been busy since the people from the Land of Untold Stories came to Storybrooke. She had been helping the new citizens get settled to this new world. She was a natural.

As for Lily, she was running the shop that she and Maleficent had opened a few months prior, the Black Cauldron. They sold everything from spices and herbs to small easy potions. Lily was a natural when it came to potion making. She begged Maleficent to teach her how to make the sleeping curse and Maleficent would teach her, eventually. Lily just needed some more practice.

The thought of her daughter made Maleficent felt blessed for having a second chance to have them. If you would had told her that she would have both her daughters together under the same roof, having a chance to see them blossom into strong independent women, she would had burn you into a crisp. This was the dream and she was living it.

The school bell rang and a horde of children started to run out of the school. Maleficent looked around to see if she could find Kristen. Her eyes locked onto the curly, dirty blonde hair child as she walked quickly towards her. Maleficent grinned as she saw the girl in a Supergirl cape. Kristin had to do a report over a superhero for one of her classes. Maleficent could see why the child chose Supergirl. Both came to Earth, scared and alone until a family came to love and accept them for who they were. Kristen idolized that superhero.

"Hey there," Maleficent opened her arms and Kristen jumped into them. Kristen may be a little too old for stuff like that, but Maleficent wasn't complaining. In fact, she cherish these moments with the girl she consider as a granddaughter. Maleficent let her down gently to the ground. "How did it go?" she asked about the speech she had to make about Supergirl. The girl smiled from ear to ear as she handed Maleficent a piece of paper. She got an A.

"I'm so proud of you," she hugged the child. Kristen was held back a year because she didn't meet this world's standard of what a nine year old should know and for her speech problem. Kristen had grown so much from the girl she met a year ago. She still stuttered, but no one dare to mess with her or else they would have to feel Maleficent's wrath. But other than that the girl was flourishing beautifully.

"T-thanks Mal," she smiled at herself. "Can w-we get i-ice cream?" Maleficent chuckled. Of course the child would remembered if she did well on the speech she would get ice cream.

"Of course," Maleficent offered her hand and Kristen happily took it. The two walked down to Granny's in silence. Kristen was not a talkative child, but when she did, she was passionate about it. Especially Supergirl and Harry Potter.

As they went into the diner, Kristen's eyes lit up and she ran to Lucas. Maleficent was glad that he and Logan decided to stay in this world. Lucas was taking this father and grandfather role very well. Especially since Daegan had lost J.R. Lucas had been there for all his children and Kristen since then. As for Logan, his sisters were helping him transition to this new world.

"Hey there my little flame," Lucas picked up the child with ease. "Now a little birdie had told me that someone did great on their speech. Is that true?" Kristen nodded her head quickly. Maleficent could had sworn she saw Damien in his bird form on a tree branch at the school. "Now I know that Mal had promised a certain girl that she could have some ice cream. What kind of ice cream do you want my little flame?"

"Sundae," she grinned.

"A small one," Maleficent corrected her. "Her mother would kill us if we spoiled her dinner," Maleficent could see that Kristen had Lucas wrapped around her little finger. Maleficent would wonder if her daughters were raised by her and Lucas, would they have their father wrapped around their fingers.

Lucas chuckled. "Fine a small one for this little flame. Maleficent do you want anything?" Lucas offered to get Maleficent something.

"No dear I'm fine," Lucas carried the child to the counter and ordered their ice cream. Maleficent may had not been in love with Lucas, but she loved the way he treated her family. The bell rang signaling a new customer had come into the shop. Maleficent turned around and time seemed to stop. It was Briar Rose, only older. That was one thing Maleficent did not envy about humans. She didn't seemed to noticed Maleficent as she carried her grandson, Philip wasn't it.

Now Maleficent had a choice, either she could go to Briar Rose or she could stay. There was a part that would always be hurt that her former best friend betrayed her, yet she had forgiven her. You cannot chose your true love and if you could Maleficent wanted to believe that Briar Rose wouldn't intentionally hurt her back then. Maleficent debated with herself to either go or not.

"You should go," Maleficent slightly jumped. She quickly turned around to see Damien standing behind her. "Mal go talk to her. You miss her and I know she miss you."

"She doesn't miss me. You maybe. But not me."

"How do you know?" Damien asked. "Mal she was your best friend. Yeah you guys did some bad stuff to each other, but a bond like that does not completely disappears," Damien walks away, knowing that he could do all he was able to.

Maleficent took a deep breath, deciding what she should do. "Mal," Maleficent turned to the little girl that was tugging at her hand. At that moment Maleficent knew that Briar Rose was her past and this girl there was her future. She hoped that Briar Rose had been able to move on from everything Maleficent had done to her and her family. For now, Maleficent had her own family to take care of, starting with this child who had stolen her heart.

Perhaps one day she would talk to her old friend. That day wasn't today.

Later that night

Daegan drove up to the driveway of her family's new home. Don't get her wrong, she missed the cabin her mother and sister used to live in, but it became a little cramped with six adults and a child. Instead they found this beautiful house in the middle of the forest. Scratch that, it was a mansion. It was beautiful. Four stories, a beautiful library, a ton of bedrooms, and a huge kitchen. It was gorgeous. From what Daegan had heard, it once belonged to the sorcerer's apprentice before he died. So Maleficent bought it for herself and her family. Daegan hadn't realized how well off Maleficent was. Maleficent said it was her hoard back from the Enchanted Forest.

Daegan was glad that Maleficent let her dad and Logan to stay in the house with them, she really needed them the past few months. It had been tough since she lost J.R., she still blamed herself, but knew that he would want her to move on. He wanted her to be happy. She wasn't fully there yet, but she was on her way.

She grabbed the letter she had in the passenger seat, got out of her car, closed her car door and headed towards the front door. Daegan was nervous. She shouldn't be though. Everything was going to be all right. After all she did love her and they were practically family. This just made it official. Daegan had been so caught up with the paperwork of the process, she didn't know how she would tell her. Daegan opened the front door and went inside. She knew her mother and father were home. Lily was closing up shop and Logan had a date.

Daegan went upstairs, she had a good feeling she was there. Daegan continued down the hall on the third story and knocked on the second door to the right. "Kristen," Daegan called out as she opened the door. As she suspected, the child as on the floor, drawing in her sketch book. Daegan had to admit the child was really good. Granted she couldn't draw like Picasso, but she could draw cartoon characters like Peter Pan or the Little Mermaid very well. Then again, anything Kristen did Daegan thought was great.

"Kristen," Daegan said again. This time the child picked up her head and looked at the older woman.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's all right," Daegan made her way to the child and sat next to her. She knew Kristen had a tendency to zone out when she is drawing. "How was school today?"

"Good," Kristen smiled. "I-I made a-an A."

"You did I'm so happy for you," Daegan hugged the girl tightly and Kristen returned it back. The child had grown so much in the last year. She was still shy- especially to people she doesn't know- and she had a speech problem, but she had improved. She was stuttering less and from what Daegan could see she was smiling more. Especially when she was around Daegan's family.

"Kristen there's something I need to tell you," Daegan let go of the child.

"What is it?" Daegan could see she was scared.

"It's nothing bad I promised, but you know I'm not your real mom. The mom that had you in her stomach for nine months," Kristen nodded her head. "Well, I want to be your mom."

"How?" Kristen seemed confused.

"I want to adopt you. That means you'll be my child and I'll be your mom. And Mal will be your grandma and Lucas will be your grandpa and Lily and Logan will be your-"

"No," Kristen jumped up and shouted. Daegan was taken back, she thought Kristen would love the news. "No. M-my m-m-mom left m-m-me. I-I don't want y-you to leave," tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Kristen look at me," Daegan gently grabbed her hands. "I will never leave you. I want to be your mom so I can never leave you. I love you Kristen and I see you as my daughter. I wanted to make it official. So that everyone knows that you're mine and I'm yours. Please Kristen you got to believe me when I say I want you."

"Y-you promise that you won't leave me," Kristen started to calm down.

"I promise. I promise you will never be alone," tears started to roll down her cheek as Kristen gave her a tight hug, knowing that the child wanted her as much as she did. From that day on, they were never alone. They had each other, they had a family. Although Daegan had lost her beloved, she had gain so much more. She had her family, the one she thought she would never had.

The End… For Real

 **So what do you guys think? Good ending bad ending? Tell me what you think. And I want to thank you guys for reading my story, I had a lot of fun writing it. Merry Christmas guys!**


End file.
